


BrEric OneShots

by StarCaptain7733



Category: KISS (US Band)
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Break Up, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Special, Drinking, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2019-09-28 18:23:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 29,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17188067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarCaptain7733/pseuds/StarCaptain7733
Summary: This is just a collection of one shots that I'm uploading here, originally from Wattpad. (If you have a Wattpad, please follow me @Starchild7733) They're one shots of the ship I like to call BrEric KulCarr (Bruce Kulick X Eric Carr) From the rock group, KISS. I hope you all enjoy!!





	1. One-Shot One: Heartbroken

**Author's Note:**

> As I said, about fifteen one shots are currently on Wattpad. To expand, I'm moving stuff onto here. This may take a long time for me to do, since I'm new here, and I have almost no clue what I'm even doing. Thanks for your patience :)

A/N: Okay, I'll admit, this is a sad one. But, I just created this and this is the only story I could come up with so, yeah. Here you go.

3rd Person

Eric Carr was currently sobbing into his pillow in his room. He felt 100% terrible. Bruce hated him, and it was all his fault. Why did he ever tell his feelings to the younger man?

A day in 87', the drummer developed a 'tiny' crush on the lead guitarist. Eric thought it would go away, but it only stayed. And it got bigger every day. Eric liked everything about Bruce. His long dark curls that went down lower than his shoulders, his deeper smooth voice, every little detail was important to Eric. After a couple of months Eric couldn't take it anymore. He Had to tell him. 

And that is where we are now. Bruce had said nothing and ran out of Eric's house. Eric's heart was completely shattered. He felt nothing but heartbreak. Bruce had just took his feelings and ripped them into bits. "Why did I ever tell him this?" Eric sobbed to himself. "I should've never told him anything! Then he would still like me!" Eric kept crying for the rest of the day, resulting in crying himself to sleep.

A week passed by, and Eric could not think a thing besides Bruce and his broken feelings. He had practice with the guys today, and he was sure Bruce told Paul and Gene everything, and he would be booted from the band. Eric stood right next to the studio. "Well Eric, lets just get this over with." He sighed. He quickly wiped his already forming tears away and walked into the studio.

His other 3 bandmates looked at him. Paul looked extremely angry. Shoot, Eric was late for practice. "Where the hell were you, Eric! You're half an hour late!" Paul shouted at the shorter man angrily. Eric looked down in total shame. "S-sorry. I d-didn't notice the... time." Eric mumbled. He refused to look at Bruce at all. Paul's heavily angered expression softened to a light frown. "Eric, you look down. Are you feeling okay?" 

"I-I-I'm uhhhh okay, I guess." Eric murmured. 

"Are you sure, Eric?" Gene asked. He seemed more concerned then Paul was. Eric glanced up and saw Bruce looking away, completely mute. "what does it look like to you?" Eric whispered, no one hearing him. Gene walked up to Paul, whispering something in his ear. Paul nodded. "So Bruce, do you wanna get something to eat for a couple of minutes? I skipped breakfast this morning." Paul asked. Bruce nodded. "Sure Paul." Bruce seemed like he wanted to be far away from Eric as much as possible. Eric felt his poor heart hurt.

Right after Paul and Bruce left Eric and Gene, Gene turned to him. "Sit down." Eric nodded and pulled up a chair. "Okay Eric, what happened?" "Nothing...." Eric tried lying to Gene, which was basically impossible in Eric's case. "Come on Eric. Just please tell me-" Eric couldn't hold back the tears anymore. He burst out crying. He put his face in his hands and just sobbed. The pain hurt too much.

"Come here.." Gene pulled Eric into a tight hug. Eric cried hysterically into Gene's shoulder. Waterfalls were shooting down Eric's cheeks. "Gene... I... I..." Eric cried harder. Gene looked at Eric. "Cmon, let it out." Eric continued to sob into Gene's shoulder.

After about 20 minutes of crying, Eric's sobbing reduced to sniffles. "Do you feel better?" "A little, it doesn't help my heart though.." "You're heart? The hell are you talking about?" Gene asked. Eric sighed. He told him everything that happened. Gene was in shock by the end of what Eric told him.

"He probably never wants to talk to me again! He hates me!" Tears slipped from Eric's cheeks. "Then he would tell you and Paul and I would be kicked out and-" "Paul Carravello!" Gene shouted. Eric cowered slightly. Gene frowned. "Look I didn't mean to yell. It's just that we're never going to kick you out of KISS, ever. You're like a son to me Eric. If Bruce really hates you and is a homophobe, he's out of the band. He has no right to treat you like that because of someone you like." Gene told Eric strictly. "Though I don't want the press finding out that you're gay, you're aloud to like whoever you want to."

"Thanks Gene." Eric sniffled. "Will you talk to him for me?" "Of course, Eric. I'll talk to him when he gets back." Gene gritted his teeth. He was going to pound Bruce to dust for doing this to Eric. Speaking of the devil, Bruce and Paul came back. Gene gave a furious glance at Bruce.

Gene walked up to Bruce and held him by his collar. "You and I are going to have a chat." Bruce gulped. "Okay."

Gene and Bruce walk outside, well, Gene dragged Bruce outside. "What the Fuck is wrong with you?!" Gene yelled at Bruce. "What are you talking about-" "You know exactly what I'm talking about! Eric!" Bruce looked down. "Oh." "Yeah oh! Do you know what you've done to him you fucking idiot?! He's completely heartbroken!" Gene yelled at Bruce. Bruce looked down in shame. "He's hurting! He thinks you hate him! He was sobbing hysterically in my shoulder for 20 minutes straight, Bruce! I don't care if you like him back, you have to make up with him. And. I swear to god if you're homophobic, you're out of the band!" Gene ranted.

Bruce was in shock. Did he really hurt Eric this bad? He never meant it like that.. "Gene I don't hate him. I'm not a homophobe either, I uhhh like him too actually..." Bruce admitted. "Then why did you run out on him?" Gene asked. "I got nervous. I didn't know how to tell him I liked him back. And I fucked up everything." Bruce brushed the tears from his eyes. Gene's furious expression softened. "Look, please just apologize to him and tell him. If everything works out, after practice, take him out somewhere. Make him feel like the most special person you laid your eyes on."

"He is the most special person I've ever laid my eyes on." Bruce blushed. "I'll tell him I'm sorry now." "Good. I hope you fix this Kulick." "I will." Bruce and Eric walked back into the studio. Paul was now giving Bruce the 'You fucked up badly' look. Eric couldn't even look at the taller man.

"Well Gene, I think I left something in my car, wanna get it together?" "Sure." Both of them walked out of the studio.

Bruce glanced at Eric, not sure how to go about this.

"So, uhhhh nice weather today, right?" Not even a glance from Eric.

Bruce sighed. "Eric, I.. I'm sorry."

"Sorry? Sorry doesn't cut the way you made me feel." Eric said in a harsh tone, such a tone that Bruce had never heard Eric speak in, ever. Bruce felt his heart crack a little.

"I know.. Eric I fucked up badly-"

"Yes you did."

"Oh God Eric I'm a complete idiot for the way I reacted! I don't hate you I swear! I was just shocked that you told me you liked me. I didn't know what to do and I ran off! I care about you a lot Eric and I hate seeing you like this!" Bruce explained through tears. "I never meant to hurt you." He whispered to the shorter man.

"Even if you don't hate me, you don't love me the way I love you. You think of me as a friend, I think of you as someone I really want to be with." Eric replied, looking down.

Bruce smiled lightly. "What if I told you I wanted something more then your friend?"

Eric glanced at Bruce in confusion. "What are you talking about-" Eric wasn't able to finish that sentence, because Bruce pressed his lips against his.

Eric was in shock. Bruce was kissing him? Questions swirled around Eric's brain but kissed Bruce back. Eric wrapped his arms around Bruce's neck. He could feel Bruce pick him up and lay him on the couch. Eric finally pulled back for air.

"So, What is this to you?" Eric asked Bruce.

"Do you want to be mine?"

"Yes!" Eric smiled and hugged Bruce tightly to him. Bruce kissed Eric's cheek.

"How long have you liked me for?" Bruce asked Eric, as they pulled away from each other, Eric was sitting on Bruce's lap.

"Uhh Since February of '87." Eric admitted. Bruce's eye brows shot up.

"I fell for you in March." Bruce replied. "What made you fall in love with me? If you don't mind me asking."

Eric thought about it for a minute. "Well, I like everything about you. You're sweet, smart, mysterious, hot..." Eric slid his pointer finger down Bruce's shirt. "You're the perfect boyfriend."

"How am I mysterious?" Bruce asked.

"You barely take off your shirt in front of anyone really, while you have Paul showing himself off to everyone every chance he gets. Next there's Gene with his 5,000 groupies. Then there's me, who will show myself half naked when ever I want to. Lastly, you, who hasn't even shown anything below your neck. It makes me curious what's under there.." Eric kissed Bruce on the lips.

They were having a full blown out make-out session, Eric's hands were trying to grab Bruce's ass, Bruce's hands were playing with Eric's large and fluffy mop of hair. Suddenly though, "A-HEM!" Someone cleared their throat as loud as possible. Bruce and Eric flipped around and saw Paul and Gene staring at them. Both of them blushed and scrambled off of each other.

"So, you two are a thing?" Paul asked. "Yeah." Eric replied. "Good. The sexual tension was driving me nuts." Gene mumbled. Eric blushed even harder. "Gene shut up." Eric grabbed a drum stick and threw it at Gene while giggling lightly. The drumstick whacked Gene on the forehead. "Eric, that huuurrt! And Stan, shut up!" Paul was snickering next to him. Paul picked up the drumstick and tapped Gene on the head with it. Gene gave a death glare at him. Eric, Bruce and Paul were laughing their asses off. Gene crossed his arms. 

Well, I hope that was okay for you all. I've kinda gotten better at writing, so as I upload these, I promise the writing will improve a little. Well, I'll upload the second one-shot later! Byeee!


	2. One Shot Two: Drunken Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KISS finishes a concert. Eric gets drunk and sleeps with someone. Warning: This mentions s e x. There's no actual smut, cause I don't do smut, but this mentions it, so boom, warned you.

Eric Pov

I wake up in a hotel room I don't really know. My head is pounding like crazy and I'm exhausted. But why am I in a different hotel room? Maybe I walked in here on accident. My eyes widen as I look the blankets moving. A person's with me in here?! I look at my clothes on the floor. I'm naked!

Maybe if I could just move the blanket down a bit to see if it's a guy or girl? I carefully move the blanket down and see a long haired guy, or the back of a long haired guy. I slept with him?! Well that explains why my ass is sore... but oh my God I had sex with this random person I don't know! Or do I? Yes, I've slept with many groupies, but never a man!

Well Eric, check out the back before the front.. I quickly take a peak at his 'backside' and stare. Woah, nice ass! He looks pretty muscular as well. I need to see more. I don't want to wake him, but I want to see who he really is. Before I can even touch him, his body rolls around, facing me. He was still snoring, good. But his hair was in his face, Dammit! But his body is so attractive! He wasn't a huge muscle man but then again not skinny and lanky. My perfect body type!

I finally decide to look at the face, I won't look at his crotch, for now. I feel guilty but pleased at the same time. I slowly move the hair from his face to reveal, BRUCE?!!! I gasp lightly. I'm in complete shock. I slept with Bruce?! Well this is his hotel room, and I have to admit, I've been crushing on him for awhile now.

I suddenly hear someone knock on the door. "Bruce! It's Paul!" Oh no, oh no, oh no! Without thinking, I toss the covers over the sleeping man to the right of me. Paul opens the door and sees me. "Why are you in Bruce's hotel room? And where's Bruce?" He asks me. "Uhhhh I walked in here on accident last Yea! On accident. And I uhhhhhhh don't know where Bruce is currently! Yea! No idea?" I attempted to lie.

Paul cocks an eye brow. "Really? Then who's under the covers, Sherlock?" I blushed fire engine red. "A groupie. A groupie named uhh what's her name? Uh oh yeah, Bru-Enda! Brenda is her name!" I lie again. Paul rolls his eyes. "Eric you could give it up, I know it's Bruce. I saw the two of you making out with each other in the lobby last night before you went here-" "Paul, I can't remember anything! What do I do? I just have this massive crush on him and what if he thinks of this as a one-night stand?!" I freak out quietly. "He's the first male I've been with, this is special to me!"

Paul's eye brows shoot up. "You have a crush on him?" "Yeah..." I mumbled. "Oh, oh my god, I, I am really, really shocked! I had , had no idea that you liked Bruce at all!" Paul said sarcastically. I blush even more and hide my face in the covers. "Is it that obvious?" I ask him. "I can't hear you." "I said is it that obvious?" I ask him again. "Yeah, Both me and Gene know you like him. I'm surprised Bruce hasn't taken the hint yet." He pointed at the covers. "You're probably suffocating him, let him breath." I toss the covers of him. Still sleeping, good. But he's rolling on top of me, oh no. His chest is pressing against my face and the blankets move off of us, flashing Paul.

"Help me, Paul!" I whispered. "Wait for him to wake up and tell him everything you told me. You like him, this means everything to you, yada yada yada." "What it he rejects me?" "Then find someone else." "I can't though, I love Bruce more then any other person I fell in love with. He's important to me, and it would just make things awkward if he rejected me." I complained.

"Well you can't force him to love you, but you can't force yourself to stop loving him. Just be honest, and if he rejects you, continue to love him. Just don't rub it in his face." "Ok, thanks Paul." "Bye Eric." Paul closed the door and left. I waited for Bruce to wake up, as I played with his hair.

After a couple of minutes I heard him yawn and get up. I closed my eyes and pretend I was asleep. I couldn't deal with this yet!

Bruce Pov

I woke up with a headache and my body on top of someone else's. I open my eyes to see Eric sleeping underneath me?! What?! I looked down and saw that both of us were completely naked. Me and Eric had sex?! "Eric?! What the hell happened?" I woke him. Eric tiredly got up and yanked the blankets over him, so I wouldn't see his body. "Uhhhh Paul came into your room a couple minutes ago and said we.... you know.." Eric trailed off. He looked hurt.

I frowned. "You okay, Fox?" "Uhhhh Yeah.... it's...just that.." He mumbled something I couldn't hear. "What?" "I like you! I really really like you and this was my first time with a guy and this is really special for me and say you'll be mine, though I understand if this was a one night stand for you though I'm in love with you and-" "Shhhh." I brought my finger to his lips to quiet him for a minute.

"I like you too Eric. This was my first time with a guy as well. This isn't a one night stand to me. This means something more. I wanna be with you." I tell him as I softly rub his shoulder. He looks at me with his innocent eyes and hugs me. I hug back and mutter in his ear, "You're so adorable when you're nervous..." "I'm not adorable." Eric pulled away from the hug and pretended to give me a angry look. "You're adorable when angry too." I smirked at him.

Eric huffed but blushed at me. "So are we a couple?" He asked me, his nervousness slowly taking over again. I nod before pressing my lips against his. Eric's lips were so soft and small, I could kiss these forever. I could tell Eric was a bit shocked for a couple seconds but kissed back.

I pulled away. "I love you." "I love you too." Eric cuddled close to my chest and smiled. I smiled back and kissed his head before falling back asleep.


	3. One Shot Three: Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok here's one-shot three. Eric and Bruce get in to a argument. Let's see what happens! Sorry if this one's bad. Hope you guys like it!

"Bruce! It's not like that! I swear!" Eric shouted angrily through tears. "Me and Ace are friends, that's all!" "Oh really?" Bruce scoffed. "Then why don't you show me any affection?! You haven't had sex with me since 2 weeks ago, you barely cuddle with me. You don't call me babe or anything, how am I supposed to feel?!" "Oh I get it!" Eric laughed. "You're jealous that I'm talking to Ace more than I usually do! You really are a jealous asshole!"

"How dare you call me that? You're a fucking whore that doesn't care about my feelings!" Bruce yelled at him. "If this relationship is going to work, you're not hanging out with Ace anymore!" "You can't tell me what to do!" Eric screamed at him. "You're such a bitch! I'm not cheating on you with Ace and I'm not going to stop hanging out with him just because you're a attention-hogging dickhead!"

"Fine! Then we're through! I don't even know why I fell in love with such a whore anyways. You really are a gold-digging bitch that hurts people for fun. This whole relationship was a mistake-" Bruce was met with a cold, hard slap to the face. "Is that what you really think I am?!" Eric shouted at him, tears were now streaming down his cheeks.

Bruce realized what he just said. "E-E-Eric I didn't-" "Oh, now you're sorry! How about you fuck off? WE ARE OVER!" Eric screamed as he stormed upstairs into his and Bruce's bedroom and slammed the door. Bruce was stunned. He pressed his hand against his cheek, ouch. Eric.... slapped him? Bruce immediately felt remorse. He could hear Eric sobbing in their bedroom.

Bruce sat on the couch and put his face in his hands. "Well Kulick, now you've really done it. You made him cry." He mumbled to himself. He took his jacket off and used it as a blanket while used the one pillow they had on the couch. It was freezing, and he felt more cold every minute. 'Wait a minute, did that motherfucker change the thermostat?!' He thought angrily. "IM COLD DOWN HERE!" He shouted. "Deal with it!" Eric opened the door and slammed it again. This was going to be a very long night.

——————

Eric woke up and noticed Bruce wasn't next to him. 'Where's Bruce, oh wait.' Eric remembered last night's events. His eyes filled with tears. Eric completely screwed up their relationship over an argument. Bruce had a right to be angry at him. He had been hanging out with Ace a lot, and wasn't paying attention to Bruce as much. Did Bruce hate him for this? Yeah, he probably did. What if he left? Eric wouldn't blame him.

'I have to fix this!' Eric thought. He brushed his tears off and walked downstairs. He worriedly looked at the couch and sighed in relief, as Bruce was sleeping on it. But he looked so cold and hurt! 'You did this to him Eric!' Eric thought in disappointment. Eric quickly rushed upstairs and grabbed blankets and pillows. He threw them downstairs and covered Bruce in every blanket and pillow he had, not before turning up the thermostat. He could see Bruce's face light up and smile, snuggling into one of the pillows, making Eric's heart flicker with joy. But, Eric had to do more. This wasn't good enough! Eric quickly made him coffee, (the way Bruce loved it) and placed it on the table in front of him. He written a not so simple apology note to go along with it. Eric waited in the kitchen, tears threatening to spill. 'What if he still hates me?' Thoughts spiraled around the older man's head. 'What if it isn't good enough?'

Eric grabbed a handful of his comfort food, pretzels, and stuffed a couple in his mouth, though even the pretzels couldn't soften the guilt. 'Salty tears and pretzels' thought Eric. He sat down and placed his hands in his face. 'He'll never love you again Eric. Give up.'

\----------------------

Bruce awoke in confusion, about a half an hour later. He was covered head to toe in blankets and pillows. 'What happened last night- Oh wait.' Bruce remembered what happened. He got into a fight with Eric. He glanced at the table in front of him, coffee and a note labeled, "Bruce 🖤" were placed on it. He took a sip of the coffee, which was the way he loved it, and picked up the letter, unfolding it to read:

"Bruce,

I'm sorry. I never meant to argue with you. I was just mad you were thinking I was cheating. I would never cheat on you. You mean everything to me, and I wouldn't replace you for anyone or anything. It's just that I haven't seen Ace in forever, and I wanted to catch up with him. I didn't realize you felt left out. No wonder you're mad at me.

I'm sorry I screwed us up. I love you so damn much and I completely ruined everything. I'm really sorry.  
Please don't leave me. I'll make up everything to you, I promise. You mean the world to me, and I don't think I can move on without you. But, I get if you don't love me anymore. I wouldn't want to be with myself either after everything I said to you. I'm in the kitchen if you want to talk.

I love you Bruce,  
Eric 🧡"

Bruce stared at the letter in shock. Eric thought he hated him? 'Of course I don't.' Bruce thought. Tears threatened his eyes, but he didn't let them fall. Bruce quickly walked in to see a sad sight. Eric was hiding his face in his hands and shaking, clearly indicating that he was crying. Bruce also spotted the pretzels next to Eric. 'Comfort food.' He noted.

"Eric?" Eric froze and flipped around, wiping the newly formed tears in his eyes and the tears that were already spilled onto his wet cheeks. "...hi." Eric mumbled, looking at Bruce's feet. Bruce sat on the chair in front of him. Eric bit his lip. 'What do I say?'

New tears formed in his eyes. 'C'mon Eric, you're really gonna cry in front of him?' Bruce glanced at him. "Eric are you okay-" "I'm Sorry!" Eric suddenly shouted before wrapping his arms around Bruce and hugging him tightly to himself, his head was buried into Bruce's chest. Bruce could feel Eric's wet tears go through his shirt, pressing to his stomach. Sobs, violent sobs shook through Eric loudly.

"Eric, calm down." Bruce tried soothing him. Eric pulled away from Bruce's stomach but held Eric's hands held Bruce's shoulders. "I-Im- I'm sorry, B-B-B-Bruce. I.. I shouldn't have yelled at y-you and I'm so,so,so, ..... so sorry for leaving yo, you out and I j-jus-t w-w-want you t-t-t...to know I l-love y-you and I g-get if y-you hate... hate me and-"

"Paul Charles Caravello." Bruce interrupted him. Eric gulped. He knew Bruce meant serious when he called him by his real name. "I would never, ever hate you. I screwed up, not you. You're right, I was jealous, and I did feel left out. But, you didn't mean it, right?" Eric nodded quietly. "And now that I know that, I feel happier. I made a dumb accusation that got us in this mess and I'm sorry for that. You can still talk to Ace and whatever. You're not my slave, okay?" Bruce quietly explained to Eric, as Bruce rubbed the back of Eric's neck.

Eric nodded again. "I still didn't mean to call you dickhead or whatever. I just got... angry." Bruce nodded. "And I didn't mean what I said about you being a gold digging whore. You're the most precious thing I've laid my eyes on, and I wouldn't trade our relationship for anything. Got that?" 

"Mm hm." Eric nodded. "So are we on good terms?" Eric asked. Bruce kissed him on the lips. "That explain it?" "Yep." Eric hugged Bruce, smiling to himself. "I love you." "I love you too."


	4. One Shot Four: Speak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce lost his voice the day he was going to confess his feelings to Eric. See how his day goes!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, This one's kinda hard to interpret so I'll explain.
> 
> Originally on Wattpad, you can italicize stuff, and that's what I did for when Bruce is using something to communicate with them. But, you can't italicize stuff on here, so I just put Bruce trying to communicate with the guys in 'These'. So be careful. Thanks for reading!
> 
> Also, This mentions the ship I call Stehley (Paul Stanley X Ace Frehley), so yeah, be warned if you don't like that ship.

Bruce Pov

I was going to tell him today. Today would've been the day I told him everything. How his innocent chocolate eyes and black mop of hair drove me crazy. How he was so quiet in front of new people but so confident in front of friends and family. Eric Carr, one of the most- scratch that. The most important person to me. I know that liking a man like this is 'wrong', but it feels so right. I want him so badly.

So why am I saying that I would've told him my feelings today? Cause for someone who suddenly lost their voice, you can't tell him. I just woke up and was about to say to myself, "Good Morning to me!" but couldn't. My voice sounds terrible, and I did have a chest cold, so that explains it? Well, I can't come up with how my voice is like this besides that, so that's probably it. But did I really have to lose my voice? I felt so eager and confident to tell Eric about these feelings for him today, but I can't.

Wait, isn't it practice today? Wait, it is! How the hell am I suppose to tell Paul I can't make it?! My voice is shot for now! Well, I guess I should just go.. I think I have a dry erase board somewhere. I quickly get up and shuffle through my drawers, finally coming across the shiny white rectangle that will help me communicate today. Now I need a marker. I walk in the kitchen and grab a box of dry erase markers someone got me as a gag gift from a Christmas party. Now I think I have everything ... except breakfast. I quickly grab toast and pop it in the toaster, while microwaving 2 hotdogs, while also preparing peppermint tea for my voice. This isn't a normal breakfast, but I need to eat something! I'm starving! I quickly eat everything, grab my guitar and drive myself to practice, I would be about 10 minutes early, but hey, Paul arrives 30 minutes early, so I guess I'll have someone to talk to.

I walk in the facility and to a room, Paul looks right at me and smiles. "Hey Bruce! What's with the white board?" I scribble down something:

'I lost my voice. Besides that I'm doing okay.'

Paul's eyebrows jump up slightly. "Oh, you didn't have to come then."

'I couldn't call you to tell you that I was sick cause I can't speak.'

Paul nodded. "So, you look a tiny bit disappointed. What's up, Bruce?"

'I don't really want to say.'  
I couldn't tell Paul I liked Eric! I don't even know if Paul's a homophobe or not!

"Cmon you can tell me..." Paul reassured me. I sighed, he was going to force it out of me anyways.

'I'm gay, or Bi, or I don't even know. I like guys. Do you hate me for this??'  
I bit my lip. Paul please don't hate me...

He gave me a look. "I wouldn't hate you for liking men, Bruce. I have to admit, I... I'm Bi. Mostly women, but some men. It's tough to figure out stuff. Do you have a guy in particular?"

'Uhhh.. Eric'  
I gulped loudly.

"Ohhhh... that makes so much more sense now!" Paul exclaimed. "Okay, and you don't know how to tell him how you feel right?"

'I was going to tell Eric my feelings for him today. But, as you can see I can't talk.'  
I looked down in annoyance. Did this have to happen the day I was gonna tell him this?

Paul's expression moved to a slight frown. "That sucks. Before this talking thing happened, you were nervous to tell him, right? Afraid that he would reject you?"

How the hell did Paul know about this?  
'How do you know everything I'm feeling?'

"I knew you were going to ask that. Let's say that I had liked someone too. I liked him for months, and I was terrified of telling him. When I finally told him I had a crush on him, he gave me the most passionate kiss I've ever gotten. We became hooked on each other, that is until we got in a fight. It was a huge fight, I can't remember what it was about but, he told me he never loved me and I said the same thing back and, the whole relationship ended in flames." Paul looked really hurt. He had tears slowly forming in his eyes.

'Gene?'

He snorted and started laughing. "No, *snort* anyone but Gene."

'Anyone that was in the band?'

Paul nodded, a sad expression forming on his face again. Let's see here, it's not Gene. Probably not Vinnie or Mark. So that leaves Ace and Peter. I remember when I first met Gene, it was in the studio in '81. Paul and Ace seemed a bit, close? Was it Ace?

'Ace'

Paul nodded, tears slipping down his cheeks. "I loved him a lot, and I think I still love him. But he probably hates me after what I said to him. Your love for Eric reminds me of my love for Ace." Paul wiped the tears away and stopped crying. "If you do get in a relationship with Eric, try not to argue with him over stupid stuff. Don't fuck up like I did."

'Okay.'  
I gave him a tight hug. He refused to cry. "I don't want to talk about it anymore."

'That's fine. Thanks for the advice.'

Paul nodded, "You're welcome. Let's wait for Eric and Gene. I'm pretty sure Eric likes you back anyways, so take a shot."

Eric and Gene came in the studio after a couple of minutes. Eric walked up to me and smiled. "Hi Bruce. How are you doing?"

I smiled and waved, shrugging afterward. He raised a brow and looked at me puzzled. "Well you're quiet today aren't you?" He got on his tippy toes (cause he's so short) and ruffled my hair. I blushed and smiled again.

"He lost his voice." Paul told Eric. Eric frowned lightly. "No wonder you're mute. That's why you have the white board, right?" I nodded. "And you didn't give him anything?!" Eric glared at Paul. Since when did he become so defensive of me? "No.." Paul mumbled. Without Paul and Eric looking, Gene pointed at me, then pointed at Eric and made a heart shape with his hands.

'I swear to God if you say one peep Gene'  
I quickly scribbled a grave labeled "R.I.P Gene"

Gene's eyes widened and he gulped. I silently laughed.

Just joking Gene. But PLEASE don't tell him.

Gene nodded. Eric pulled 30 bucks from his pocket and handed it to Paul. "Get him warm water, cough drops, and gum. What flavors do you like, Bruce?"

'Lemon for cough drops, mint for gum. Eric you don't have to do this.'

"Well too bad, I am. You and Gene can go to the store now." Eric told him. "But practice-" "I don't give a damn about practice right now, I care about Bruce." Eric interrupted Paul. I loved all the attention he was giving me. I never really felt this much love for him. "Ok. Cmon Gene." Paul and Gene walked out of the studio with the money.

Eric turned to me and smiled lightly.

'Thanks'

"You're welcome. You're my friend Bruce." Friend, that's all I'll ever be to him. I fake smiled and nodded. He hugged me tightly to him, my body pressed up to his. Dammit, I don't just like him. I love him. Should I tell him- err, write him? Paul told me to take a chance. Screw it! I'm telling him!

I pulled away from out hug and scribbled something on the board:

'Eric?'

"Yeah Bruce?"

'Could we talk??'

Eric frowned. "About what?"

'It's really important to me'

"Sure. I'm listening."

'You're my best friend, and I'm just nervous to tell you this.'

"Why are you nervous?" Eric sat down in front of Me and patted my shoulder.

'I'm afraid you'll hate me for it.'

"Cmon, I promise I won't. Just tell me. Is it a big deal?"

'To me it is.'

"Tell me." Eric gave me a serious look.

'I, you've been probably my best friend for about 2-3 years, and I don't know how to say it but, I think I might think of us differently...'

Eric's expression changed to confusion. "So, What do you mean?"

'Isn't it obvious Eric?'  
I could feel tears build up in my eyes.

"What is it Bruce?"

'I'm in love with you.'  
Tears started rolling down my cheeks. I put my face in my hands and started crying. Why did I ever tell him?

I can suddenly feel him hug me. "It's okay... cmon don't cry. It's alright." Eric comforted me. "I love you in the same way too, actually." I looked up in confusion.

'You do???'

"Yeah. Since you possibly might have a cold I'm not gonna kiss you on the lips but," Eric pressed his lips to my cheek. I could feel my face go fire engine red. "Is that good for now?"

'Yea..'  
I felt in heaven.

Eric chuckled.

'What??'

"Nothing, it's just you're so adorable when you're mute." Eric chuckled more. I blushed and glared at him.

'How is it adorable?'

"I don't know. It just is. You know what? Fuck it." He started leaning in for a kiss. I pressed my lips to his, both of us carefully getting on the floor just to make out. Woah, Eric was a good kisser. We were both rolling around on the floor, being careful not to knock down anything. I really didn't want to get him sick but, if he says he doesn't care, that's fine with me. His legs were wrapped around my waist while my hands were on his back. I was about to start to unbutton Eric's shirt until I heard the door open.

"Hey guys were back with the- woah!" Gene shouted. Me and Eric froze, and glanced at Gene. "What?" Eric asked. "I didn't expect you two to be together.." Gene mumbled.

"Well we are." Eric kissed my cheek. I smiled. I grabbed the white board and wrote something.

'You jealous Gene?'

Gene glared at me. "No, I'm just shocked."

I smirked. I picked Eric up and placed him on the floor.

"Cmon let's practice!" Paul handed me a stick of gum and grabbed his guitar. I love being mute today.


	5. One Shot Five: Number

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce gets a message that isn't meant for him, what will he do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is kind of hard to read. Bruce's messages will be in *These* while Eric's messages will be in ^These^. I have to do this cause this is a story transferred from Wattpad, and you can't italicize stuff on here apparently. Here we go!

Bruce was watching tv and doing nothing until he heard his phone go off.

One Message From: Eric Carr  
^Ace, just pretend to be Bruce alright?^

Bruce was confused by the message. 'Why does he want Ace to be me?' He thought. 'Well, might as well find out why.'

*Sure, why are we doing this, again?*

^Ace you know my feelings for him. I'm telling him tomorrow and I want to make my words perfect. So just pretend to be Bruce so I can figure out what I should say to him. Okay?^

'What feelings for me?' Bruce thought.

*Okay... go ahead*

^Okay. Hey Bruce.^

This felt extremely awkward to Bruce. 'WHAT DOES HE WANT TO TELL ME?!' The question rang through Bruce's mind loudly.

*Hey Eric.*

^Can I talk to you about something?^

*Sure.. what about Eric?*

^Ace I don't know what to say after that! You had your fling with Paul! How did he confess?^

'Fuck. I'm not Ace!' Bruce bit his lip. 'I have to come up with some lie! Or wait..'

*It doesn't matter what Paul told me. Just tell Bruce how you really feel!*

^Okay, Can we restart?^

'Damn it Eric tell me what it is!'

*Sure. Go on.*

^Hi Bruce^

*Hey Eric*

^Can we chat? It's important.^

*Of course Eric. Go on*

^I think I..^

*Cmon,*

^I think I've been thinking about us differently.^

*How so?*

^I think I'm falling in love with you.^

Bruce almost dropped his phone. Eric was in love with him?!

*I love you too Eric. How long have you felt this way about me?*

^Ever since I met you I've always had a little crush on you. How about you?^

'He's liked me for this long?!'

*Asylum Tour. Do you want to go out?*

^Sure! And Cut! Okay Ace, How was I?^

*You were pretty good. Though there is one thing you got wrong.*

^What? Tell me! I need to impress him!^

*I'm not Ace.*

^What do you mean you're not Ace?^

*Look at who you are talking to.*

^I'm talking to you, Ace.^

*No, you're talking to Bruce.*

^Ace, stop joking. It's not funny.^

*I swear Eric, this is Bruce. You probably got our contacts switched.*

^So you're Bruce?^

*Yes.*

^........I uhhhh^

*There's nothing to be embarrassed about*

^Yeah there is! I can't believe I was talking to you this whole time! And Ace told me to keep him and Paul a complete secret!^

*I promise I won't say anything about Paul and Ace to anyone.*

^But, Bruce?^

*Yes Eric?*

^Do you.... Actually love me back or do you not???? I need to know.^

*Eric I wasn't kidding when I said I loved you. I wasn't kidding about taking you out for a date either. I want you Eric.*

^I want you too. But just to be sure, can you call me?^

*You still don't trust me?*

^I thought I was talking to Ace this whole time..^

*Fair. Call me.*

Bruce stared at his phone. Eric was so nervous about this..

*ring* *ring*

"Hello?"

"B-Bruce?"

"Yes?"

"It is really you.."

Eric sounded freaked out. Bruce had to calm him down.

"Eric calm down. You don't have to be scared of me."

"I'm-m Okay. I'm just in shock is all."

"Good. I'm glad you're okay. So you've liked me for 8 years, without saying a thing?"

"Well. It started small. First time I met you, you were really sweet and kind. Though we didn't talk a lot, I thought you were attractive. Then I completely forgot about you until the Animalize tour.

I remember me, Paul, and Gene sitting in a room. We were talking about kicking Mark out, which I didn't really want to do, Cause Mark was nice, you know? But he had that hand condition. So we had to kick him out. Then we were talking about who we should bring in.

Gene thought Bob was a good idea-"

"My brother?"

"Yeah. Anyways Paul said no and thought you instead. Paul goes, "What do you think Eric?" I instantly replied you, maybe being a bit flustered cause I wanted to see you again, and I didn't know if I still had feelings for you. So you came along and I immediately clung on to you. I first forced myself to just think of you as a friend, but as we got closer, I couldn't stop thinking about you like this."

"What do you like about me?"

"I like..... everything. Everything about you is perfect. Your personality, your looks, it's everything that attracts me to you. I've kept this a secret to myself. Except Ace. Me and Ace always had this close bond, you know? Though I was older than him, he was like a older brother. Now we're here. That's everything."

"I can't believe you kept this a secret the whole time. I feel so stupid. Now that I think about it, you almost always acted a bit nervous around me."

"Yeah.. I was terrified of telling you.."

"Why?"

"You know how gay people are hated. I thought you wouldn't talk to me anymore."

"Eric I would never ignore you for your sexuality."

"Thanks. So are we....?"

"If you want to be, we're together."

"Yes! I can't even begin to tell you how happy I am. I finally have you.."

"Hey, and I have you.. When are you free?"

"Today at 6pm?"

"Sure. I'll pick you up and take you somewhere.."

"Where?"

"I don't know yet. But I'll make it special."

"Ok. Bye Bruce.."

"Bye Eric."


	6. One Shot Six: Crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ace leaves KISS, and someone is recording on 'Creatures of the Night.' This person catches Eric's eye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kind of a au (alternate universe) so yeah, here we go. Well I mean, Bruce did record on COTN, but wasn't the only one, so you can call it an AU.

Eric walked casually to the studio. They were recording 'Creatures of the Night' today, and Eric had no idea who would fill in for Ace (since he left.) He heard that some guy named Vincent would replace Ace for touring but who would play on the album?

Eric walked in the studio and saw Paul and Gene talking to a man. A rather.. handsome man. Paul noticed Eric walked in.

"Hey Eric! This is Bruce Kulick! He'll be playing on the studio album!" Paul greeted. The man named 'Bruce' turned around and Eric could feel himself blushing. Bruce had dark brown curly hair, reaching down longer than shoulder length. Dark brown eyes, a pretty good looking body, and more Eric could list. This is the first time he saw this man, and Eric was already attracted to him.

"H-hi. I'm.. Eric.." Eric stuttered, smiling a bit.

Bruce smiled back. "Hey, I'm Bruce." Bruce shook Eric's hand. 'Strong grip.' Eric thought. He felt his cheeks burn up.

"So," Paul broke the silence. "I have a couple songs we should go over. I need a couple guitar solos, Bruce. So we'll go over them. Gene and Eric, you two go over a couple other songs and drumming patterns. Okay? Good." Paul sent everyone to work.

Gene and Eric walked to the drum kit and bass. Eric kept most of his focus on Bruce, watching his fingers move along the fret board, his other fingers plucking the strings-

"Eric?" Gene snapped his fingers at Eric's face.

"Wha?" Eric turned to Gene.

"You've been staring at Bruce for 5 minutes straight. You find something interesting about him?"

"Interesting? Yeah, you could say that..." Eric smiled broadly.

"Love at first sight... I thought that couldn't happen.." Gene mumbled.

"I can't help it!" Eric whispered. "Your not gay, you don't get it. To me, he's the hottest piece of ass I have the pleasure of looking at."

"Eric, Gene! Stop talking and do more playing!" Paul yelled at them. Bruce glanced at Paul but then at Eric, winking at him. Eric could feel his heart throb for Bruce.

"Okay...." Eric smiled dopily.

1985

"Who are we going to bring in?!" Paul shouted nervously. It was right about at the Animalize tour. Mark, the current guitarist at the time, couldn't play guitar because of a hand condition he just got. Bruce left to another city after recording on 'Creatures', and it cracked Eric's heart a little. He liked Bruce, a lot.

"I don't know, Eddie Van Halen?" Gene rudely suggested.

"No, we can't bring him! Eddie doesn't... fit in exactly." Paul whined. Eric got a bright idea.

"How about Bruce?" Eric quickly suggested, a smile printed on his face.

"Only reason why you're suggesting him is because you're totally wanting him." Gene mumbled.

"What?!" Paul exclaimed. He didn't know about Eric's little crush.

"I-I-I ... oh shut up!" Eric yelled quietly. Gene and Paul cocked an eyebrow each.

Eric blushed heavily. "Okay, Okay, I have a.. mini crush on Bruce.. but he is a really good guitar player and he's nice, and sweet, and attractive, and..." Eric trailed off.

"You're going goo-goo-ga-ga for him." Gene snorted. "But Bruce is really good at guitar playing, and solos. Cmon Paul, let Eric be with his crush- Ouch!"

Eric took a drumstick and lightly smacked it on Gene's head.

"Fine. We'll bring Bruce in for touring." Paul crossed his arms.

Time skip

Eric walked to band rehearsal and waited. He was the first to make it, and he was excited. This is the first time he would see Bruce in two years. He sat on his drum kit and waited for Bruce- ahem- he meant everyone else.

He was patiently lightly drumming until he felt 2 strong arms wrap around his small torso.

"Hi Fox.." Eric heard Bruce's voice whisper in his ear. Eric almost jolted, but fell to comfort as he heard the taller man's voice. Eric tilted his head up, looking at Bruce.

"H-hi." He stuttered shyly, smiling.

"Nothing to be nervous about." Bruce smiled back. "It's just me. You miss me, Eric?"

"Sure did." Eric got off the seat and hugged him, taking in Bruce's strong scent. He let his head lye against Bruce's neck for a second before letting go, which he didn't want to do.

"How are you doing today?"

"G-good." Eric smiled widely.

"Looks like someone has a little crush.." Bruce chuckled. Eric's cheeks flushed dark red. How did he know?!

"Uhhhh- I- Uhhhhh M-maybe?" Eric squeaked out.

Bruce chuckled again. "You do like me, huh?" Bruce brushed the hair from Eric's eyes. "You're so adorable.."

"How... could you tell I like you?" Eric asked, his cheeks were getting more red by the second, as he played with his hair a bit.

"It's pretty obvious Fox," Bruce replied. "I could tell you were a bit shy around me ever since I met you, and Bob, my brother, told me you were really confident, so that was something that gave it away. And 2, you act like you have a massive crush on me, So Yeah, that's how I pieced it together." Bruce brought Eric closer to him.

Eric was dazed, he thought he kept it so hidden from him. He was still in shock that Bruce knew this whole time.

Bruce looked down at him. "There's no need to be nervous."

"S-sorry- I mean I- I'm kinda still in shock that you know I like ch- you." Eric stuttered, his cheeks turning even more red if they could.

"Well I like you too. Will this calm you down?" Bruce pressed his lips softly to Eric's. Eric gasped lightly before kissing back for a moment, then pulled away, feeling a bit less shocked than he was a couple seconds ago.

Bruce glanced at him. "Still shocked? How about this?" He pressed his lips to Eric's again. "And this?" And again. "And this?" Bruce kissed Eric all over his neck, cheeks and lips. And Eric liked it.

"Okay I'm good, ya dog!" Eric laughed. Bruce stuck his tongue out and smirked.

"So, you wanna go out somewhere after rehearsal?" Bruce suggested to Eric.

"Sure.. are we telling Gene and Paul about this?"

"Tell us what?" Paul and Gene walked through the door. Bruce and Eric glanced at each other and smiled.

"Oh, nothing.." Eric lied. They can figure it out by themselves.


	7. One Shot Seven: Mistletoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eric is falling for Bruce, on Christmas. Ace has a plan! Find out what happens!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: in the spirit of Not-Christmas, I decided to do this One Shot! Let's go! Btw this is kind of a au with Vinnie being One of Eric's best friends. And also Ace. So yeah.
> 
> ALSO, this also includes StEhley, (Ace Frehley X Paul Stanley) so warning if you don't ship them. And this also has a mini mention of TommIc (Tommy Thayer X Eric Singer).

"This is so stupid!" Eric complained to Vinnie and Ace. "I like him, but I can't tell him! I hate feelings!"

"You sound like a emo." Vinnie snickered. Eric took one of Vinnie's pillows from the couch and threw oit at him, which hit him on the face.

"I don't know how to tell him! Me and Bruce are best friends, and I can't screw up my friendship with him! But then I feel like I'm gonna explode if I don't tell him!" Eric kept complaining.

"I'm sure he'll understand Eric." Ace commented. "I always thought Bruce was Bisexual, and I still don't know. Bruce is.... mysterious."

"I have to agree with the mysterious quality." Vinnie replied. "I could see him doing men and women, but he never flirts with anyone. Maybe he's Asexual?"

"Ugh, there's so many sexualities!" Eric complained again. "Too many choices!"

"Why not just ask him?" Ace muttered.

"Oh yeah I'll ask him! 'Hey Bruce! Do you prefer guys or girls?' And then he'll go, 'Why do you ask?' And I'll go, 'CAUSE IM GOING INSANE FOR YOU, YOU IDIOT!'" Eric yelled. Ace and Vinnie looked at him funny. Eric sighed.

"Bruce is, important to me. I mean, him and I go far back. And I thought me and him would be best straight buddies, not one's gone gay for the other and is way too scared to tell him!"

"You're scared to tell him?" Vinnie asked.

"No! Well... I.. I don't wanna lose my friendship with him, what if he's homophobic and just tosses me in the garbage?" Eric worried.

"That is a possibility.." Ace mumbled.

"Nah, I don't think Bruce doesn't have the heart to do that. You and Bruce have been friends for years. He can't abandon you like that." Vinnie disagreed.

"Are you sure Vinnie?" Eric asked.

"Yeah. Pretty sure."

"Hey," Ace smirked. "I got an idea."

"What?" Eric and Vinnie replied in unison.

"You know how me and Paul are having the Christmas Eve party, right?"

"Yeah." Eric replied.

"I'll set up a mistletoe, and I'll get you and Bruce under it."

"How's that supposed to work?"

"It'll go like this- huh?" Ace saw his phone ringing.

"Hey Star-Babe.... Cmon, I like calling you that!... I'm hanging out with Vinnie and Eric... is something wrong?.... you want me home?... I'm on the couch?! What for?!..... oh... oh no.. sorry Paulie I didn't-....I'll leave now... I love you!. Aww man!"

"What?" Vinnie smirked.

"Paul kicked me out on the couch tonight!" Ace moaned.

"What for?" Eric asked.

"I forgot we were going out! He sounds so upset!"

"Wait a second. You can still fix this." Vinnie replied. He got up and walked to his bedroom, coming back with a purple teddy bear holding a origami rose.

"Where did you get this?" Ace asked as he held it up.

"I made it. It's a hobby. Though I think I should quickly make it a Bouquet quickly. Gimme a second." Vinnie walked in the kitchen and came out with for more origami roses and a piece of fabric, taking the rose from the bear and tying the roses together to make the bouquet.

"Thanks Vinnie, you saved my ass."

"No problem. I like making them." Vinnie smiled.

"Okay, I gotta go before Paul buys a gun and shoots me in the head, bye!" Ace left quickly.

"I better be leaving too." Eric said. "I gotta figure out how in God's name Ace is going to get Bruce under the mistletoe for me."

"See you at Eve!" Vinnie waved.

"Bye Vinnie!" Eric walked home. There was no way in hell Bruce would kiss him. Ace's idea is dumb, and ridiculous, but Eric's So desperate for Bruce's lips on his, he'll try this.

Eric walked into his bedroom and fell asleep, he was exhausted.

Time skip to The Christmas Eve party

Eric started getting ready for the party. He was excited, but quite nervous. Bruce was the only thing on his mind. How would Ace pull this off? 'Eric, relax.' Eric thought. 'Ace will do everything, and you'll finally belong to Bruce.' He shook his head. What if it didn't work? What if it went the opposite?

"No, no, Eric think positive." Eric mumbled to himself. "He won't hate you." Eric adjusted his Christmas outfit and got in his car, driving to the party.

Eric walked in Ace and Paul's house and Ace greeted him, he could see Vinnie, Peter and Peter's girlfriend Beth, he was early.

"Hey Ace." Eric nodded. Ace looked a tiny bit down. "You okay?"

"I'll tell you later, but I think we should worry about you right now. I have the plan." Ace and Eric walked in a room for privacy.

"What's the plan?"

"I'm not telling you."

"Why not?"

"Cause then you'll be too nervous to do anything at all."

"True." Eric mumbled. "So Bruce isn't here yet?"

"Not yet, soon though."

"So, what's up?"

Ace sighed. "Paul's completely ignoring me. He's so mean and I don't feel like he loves me anymore." Ace looked down.

"Ace, he's just mad about the whole date thing. You apologized right?"

"I did. He took the bear and kicked me on the couch. He's gonna leave me Eric, I know it." Ace's eyes filled with tears. "He's gonna dump me on Christmas and I'll never forgive myself."

"It's one thing Ace, calm the hell down." Eric patted Ace's back.

"No! I can't calm down! I love him with everything and I fucked over our whole relationship!" Ace started crying.

Paul walked in the guest room and saw Ace in tears. "Ace? What's wrong-"

"I'm so sorry!" Ace choked out before clinging his arms around Paul and crying. "I'm sorry about the date! I'll make everything up to you! Please don't leave me! I love you too much!"

Paul stared at him in shock. "Paul Daniel Frehley."  
He said strictly, causing Ace to look at him. "Besides forgetting about a date, you didn't do anything. You made an honest mistake and I took my anger out on you for a week, I'm sorry."

"It's okay, I love you Paulie."

"I love you too."

"Awwwwww." Eric smiled. Paul and Ace looked at him. "Oh... you want me to leave? Oh, ok." Eric walked out of the room. He saw more people showing up by the second, and his nervousness grew a bit. Bruce could be here any second, and Eric would be a nervous wreck.

After a couple minutes, Eric was talking to the other Eric until he heard his voice.

"Hi Erics!" Bruce was right behind them. Bruce ruffled Eric's hair, causing him to blush.

"Hi Bruce.." Eric smiled. Eric looked at Bruce's outfit. He was wearing a ugly Christmas sweater with a snowman on it, a tight Christmas sweater. Eric blushed at the sight of the taller man. The other Eric looked at Eric suspiciously.

"How have you been?"

"Great.." Eric smiled a bit more.

"Well 'Smiley', I'm gonna say hello to some others. I'll see you later." Bruce walked off to say hi to Vinnie. The other Eric looked at him.

"You're in love with him aren't you?"

"I wouldn't say 'in love'...." Carr mumbled.

"Yes you are." Singer replied. "What do you like about him?"

"Look at him! The hair, the body, the attitude! He's hotter than hell!" (No pun intended)

"Wow, you really wanna smash.."

"It's not just that! If I get lucky then I really wanna be with him! I trust him more than anyone on this planet. The smashing's just bonus points."

Ace walked over to both Eric's. "Hey." He smiled.

"You work things out with him?" Carr asked.

"Yeah, we're better now." Ace nodded.

"What happened?" Singer asked Frehley.

"Ace forgot he had a date with Paul a couple days ago. Paul was ignoring him." Carr quickly explained.

"Oh. Is being with a guy better than a girl?" Singer suddenly asked.

"Why do you ask?"

"No reason..." Singer replied. Lie.

"What's up?" Carr smirked.

"Nothing! I mean, I just wanna know what's better. I'm trying to figure out what I like." Singer blushed.

"Well, you have anyone in mind?" Ace asked.

"No....." Singer mumbled.

"Liar! Who do you like? Gene?"

"Anyone but Gene." Singer shook his head.

"Ooooo Tommy?"

"Ok, ok you got me. I don't know what's going on with me, it's just I keep looking at him, and it's making my brain go haywire." Singer complained.

"Do you still like women?"

"Yeah, I still see some hot ones, but Tommy!" Singer replied.

"Ok, your Bisexual. Simple." Ace replied. "Thing that sucks though, is that Tommy is as straight as a fucking pencil."

"I know." Singer mumbled. "But I can't help myself."

"No one can help themselves when they're in love." Carr smiled.

"Hey Eric, Carr. Can you get a Pepsi for me?" Ace said. His eyes looking at Paul's from across the room, winking.

"Uh sure." Eric shrugged and went to go get one. Eric walked to their mini bar (in their house and went through one of the sides.) He grabbed one from the fridge and turned around, walking back through the doorway, crashing face first into Bruce's chest.

"Woah!" Eric almost fell to the floor but Bruce quickly grabbed him.

Bruce chuckled lightly. "You okay Fox?" Eric blushed darkly at the nickname and what was above them.

The mistletoe...

Ace, you son of a bitch!

"Yeah, I....I didn't see you there. Uhhh..." Eric looked up, causing Bruce to look up as well.

"Woah, Well, tradition.." Bruce slowly pulled Eric closely to him, pressing his lips onto Eric's. Eric kissed back, his hands moving to grip Bruce's back, bringing them closer together.

Eric pulled away after about 20 seconds. "So....."

"Have you ever wanted to kiss me?" Bruce asked him.

"Of course I have!-" Eric realized what he said and blushed. "I mean... I..... kinda..."

"No explanation needed Eric." Bruce smiled. "I've always wanted to do this as well. I just..."

"Never knew the right time." Both said.

"I had no idea you liked men, that's why I was nervous to ask." Eric admitted.

"Same here." Bruce nodded. "So... is this a relationship?"

"Do you want it to be?" Eric smiled.

"Yea." Bruce replied. "Do you?"

"Let me show you." Eric kissed Bruce. "That explain it?"

"Yeah. We should head back to the actual party."

"Sure." Eric held his hand out. Bruce blushed lightly and grasped it. They walked back to everyone and everyone looked at them.

"Finally!" Ace shouted. The room exploded into applause.

"What do you mean Finally?" Bruce asked. Eric blushed darkly.

"Both of you have liked each other forever! It's about time you two have got together!" Peter smirked.

"Well, I'm happy I'm with you." Bruce smiled at Eric.

"I'm happy too." They both shared a kiss as everyone else went wild.

'Mine.' Eric thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I know, I suck at endings... but I hope you've enjoyed this Christmas One Shot, that I made in the middle on summer...


	8. One Shot Eight: College

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this au, Eric and Bruce can't stand each other. Little do they know that they would soon be paired together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This au will have modern technology cause why not?

I walked back to my dorm after classes, and walked into my room. My roommate, Eric, Lazy, annoying, Carr was blasting this YouTube video he was watching on full volume, on his side of the room. I was going to do homework at this time, and I don't want his stupid shenanigans interrupting me.

"Can you turn it down?" I asked him annoyingly. He rolled his eyes.

"Fine." He lowered it slightly. As you could see, Eric and I are clearly annoyed of each other. I really don't remember how our grudge started, but we can't stand one another, as you see. He doesn't even know my last name.

"More?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Then I won't be able to hear the video!" He whined.

"Then wear headphones, you idiot!" I argued.

"I don't have headphones!" He glared at me.

"Then take mine!" I grabbed my set of headphones and threw them at him, hitting him in the face.

"OW! That hurt!"

"Deal with it." I crossed my arms. Eric glanced at me, angrily and popped the headphones on. Finally I could work. "Idiot." I mumbled. He didn't even glance at me. Looks like those headphones do work.

After doing everything, I walked outside and looked around, I got a notification from this dating app I've been trying out:

We've found a match for you! Paul C.!

I blushed. It paired me with a man? I guess it wouldn't hurt that much.. it didn't show me a picture of him, but it allowed me to chat.

Bruce: Hey..

Paul: hello.. so this paired me with you...

Yeah. It's kinda awkward when you first meet someone on this app isn't it?

Hah, yeah. So... what are you like?

Tall, long dark hair and eyes, I like being more dominant.. you?

I also have dark hair and eyes, but I'm short and I like being bottom.

Ok.. what are your interests?

I play drums. You?

I play guitar. Do you want to meet me?

Sure! You sound really nice! Where do you wanna go?

Where do you live?

I'm currently in college, and I have this annoying roommate that bothers the hell out of me. But I have to admit... he's kind of hot. But I think I like you more. Can we start out as friends??

Sure. I'm also in college and have a annoying roommate as well. Which college do you go to?

Northeastern, you?

That's where I go! When do you wanna meet!

Tomorrow after classes???

Sure. Meet me at the entrance.

Ok! See you then!

Bye, Babe.

I smile to myself. This Paul guy may be a perfect match for me. I walk back in my dorm and don't see Eric anywhere. Good, I actually have time to myself.

Eric Pov

Oh my God! His name's Bruce, and he plays guitar.. that's all I know about him.. but he's nice! I quickly walk out of my dorm and run to one of my friends, Gene, and tell him everything.

"Well Eric, looks like you've got this man in your grasp. When are you gonna have him rail you-"

"Gene! Relationships are not just about sex." I glared at him.

"True. Well, have you seen him?"

"No.. but he sounds charming. He says he had dark hair and eyes.. I'm attracted to that."

"I have dark hair and dark eyes and you're not attracted to me." Gene shrugged.

"I don't see you that way. You're my friend."

"True. I like my women anyway.. so.. how's that roommate of yours?"

"Fucking annoying, that's how he is. He gets annoyed with everything I do! I was watching a video, and he threw headphones at my face! But then again.."

"Then again what?" Gene asks me.

"He is kind of hot.."

"Oh my God Eric.." Gene facepalms. I blush lightly. "Why do you like everyone? Is it his hair? His eyes? The way he absolutely wants to throw you off a fucking cliff like you would to him?"

"Gene!" I whine. "you've seen him. I love the way he looks, but I hate his personality! He's just a mean, asshole who hates me."

"So you're picking between 2 Bruces?"

"Yeah- no... I like the nicer Bruce."

"Do you think they're the same person?"

"No way!" I state. "This Bruce is way kinder than my roommate Bruce! Maybe I can move in with him if everything goes well!"

"Your call Eric." Gene mumbled.

"I gotta go." I looked at my watch. "Bye Gene."

"Bye Paul." I walked back to my dorm and walked in my room. Bruce was reading some sort of magazine. We quickly locked eyes with each other.

"Where were you?"

"It's not like you care." I snapped. I crawled into bed, facing the wall.

"You really are an asshole, you know that?"

"I'm the asshole?" I turned around and glared at him. "Cause I thought you were."

"All I was doing was I was trying to make small talk but you decided to be a bitch and yell at me." He did have a point. I really could get defensive of myself. I sighed.

"You're right..... sorry." I mumbled. He rolls his eyes and goes back to his book. That got me a little mad.

"What's the point of me apologizing if you don't even acknowledge it?!" I snapped at him. He jumps lightly.

"I... whatever, you're forgiven."

"Asshole.." I whispered under my breath before turning around again, slowly falling asleep.

"I heard that."

"I know."

Time skip to tomorrow, before they meet

Eric Pov

I finish my classes and run back to my dorm quickly. I have my date with 'Bruce' today and I wanted to look my best. I open the door and don't see the other Bruce, good. I quickly change into a light blue shirt with a black jacket, accompanied with black leather pants and shoes. I try to tame my hair, but my attempt was a fail. It was still a complete mess, oh well. I check myself in the mirror and smile. I do look good today! I hear my door open and I flip around. Bruce just got back from class, great.

"What are you dressed up for?" He asks, not even saying hi. I roll my eyes.

"None of your business." I reply simply, trying to fix my hair one last time.

"Cmon, what are you doing?"

"I don't really understand why you care, I mean, all you do is just push me around all the time. Why should I tell you?" I reply coldly. He seems a little shocked about my response.

"I push you around all the time because you deserve it. You're a whiny, and messy brat that I have to put up with."

"I'm a brat? You're a brat!" Anger rose from my throat. "I have not done a fucking thing to you, and yet you treat me like garbage! I really don't understand why you hate me in the first place!" I was trying to be angry, but I also feel hurt. What did I do to him? I felt a little lump in my throat. Bruce was in silence. I started to walk out of the door.

"Eric wai-" I slammed the door on his face and ran, phone in hand. I sat on a bench and calmed myself, only two tears slipping from my eyelids. I quickly wiped them off. I don't need to talk to him! He's such a stupid, mean, jerk who just dedicates his life to making mine a living hell.

"Eric?" I look up. Gene's staring down at me. "Are you okay?" He sits down next to me and rubs my shoulder. I nod quietly.

"Me and my stupid roommate got into an argument.." I mumbled.

"Bruce? Eric, you need to get away from him, even if he's hot. He's unhealthy for you. He keeps putting you down. I would have you move in with me but, me and Peter already have little space as it is."

"I have a plan, if it works out. Maybe if this guy I meet is great, I can move into his room or whatever." I shrugged. "Gene I've got to go, I have to meet up with him now."

"Bye Eric." He sighs as he walks off. I text 'Bruce' again.

Where are you at?

Oh.. sorry I'm still at my dorm. Give me a couple minutes.

Okay.. the front of the school, right?

Yeah. See you then...

Bye.

I walk to the entrance and sit on one of the steps, sighing to myself. What am I going to do? Bruce is so mean to me, and I could never figure out why. And I treated him like garbage as well. I feel... guilty. Really guilty. But, he doesn't care about my apologies, he proved that last night. Does he just not like me? Am I too cheerful? Am I too loud? Wait, I don't need to change myself for him. I love being me, and he can't change me into something I'm not. But he isn't trying to change me.. he just hates me. Why do I keep thinking about him?

I buried my head in my knees. This is way too confusing to handle right now. I could feel tears well up in my eyes, slowly gliding down my cheeks. I cry to myself silently. What did I do wrong?

"Hey.." I look up, Bruce? Why is he here?

"What are you doing here?" I ask, quickly wiping the tears from my eyes so he wouldn't see them. I couldn't let him know I cried a little.

"I was just.. coming here.." He lied.

"You came here for no reason. Sure." I glared at him. Wait...

Flashback:

'Do you think they're the same person?'

End Flashback

No... no..... noooooooo..... They are the same person! WHY? Why can't I just have someone for myself? I groaned loudly.

"What?"

"You're using that dating app too aren't you?"

"What are you-" it clicked in his mind. "You catfished me?!"

"What?! No!" I replied angrily. How dare he accuse me of that! "Why the hell would I do that?! I didn't even know your last name until now!"

"Then why are you 'Paul', huh?!"

"CAUSE THATS MY REAL NAME, YOU IDIOT!" I screamed at him. Tears were now slowly leaking down my cheeks. I quickly wiped the first couple off, but they wouldn't stop. I turned away from him.

Bruce Pov

"Oh... I didn't...Are.... you okay?"

"Oh yeah I'm great!" Eric said sarcastically. I noticed he was crying. I mean, we hate each other but, he really cries over me?

"No you're not."

"Yeah, no shit." We both sit down on the steps. Eric completely turns the opposite direction. I sigh.

"Eric..." I didn't know how to start a conversation with him. "I... didn't know you play drums." He seemed a little shocked by my response. He turns around, slightly.

"Yeah... I do.. and.. you play guitar??"

I nodded. "What's your favorite type of music?"

"Rock or Heavy Metal."

"Same here." We actually do have something in common! Wow!

"I never thought we would like something of the same." Eric shrugged. He stopped crying a little. "Do you like The Beatles?"

"I love The Beatles!" We both laughed lightly. Eric and I now have two things in common, that's a shocker. It became pretty quiet again.

"Eric.. I'm sorry."

"I....I'm sorry as well. I don't know why we argued so much, I mean. We could've been friends since the beginning."

"Yeah," I nodded. "Do you still hate me?"

"I've never really hated you. I thought you hated me." Eric mumbled, looking away from me again. I sighed.

"I never really hated you,.. we just never really.. got along."

"I'm sorry."

"You already told me that." I chuckled.

"Oh, uhhh sorry." A little shy isn't he?

"Eric stop apologizing." I chuckled again. He smiled a little. I never seen him smile, ever. It's... so.. cute..

"I-" he blushed. "Sorr-" I put my finger over his mouth.

"Eric What did I tell you? You're so nervous.." I rubbed his shoulder a little. He blushed at what I was doing to him. "So.. you think your roommate's hot, huh?" I winked at him.

"Where.... I-.. where did you get that from?"

"You texted me." He blushed even more.

"Oh... well.. maybe a little." He mumbled. I laughed. "So... do you wanna.. try this out, I mean.. if you want to-"

"I want to. I want to know you more." I grabbed one of his hands and held it.

"Could we start as friends though first?"

"Sure. Go at your pace, Eric."

"Okay."


	9. One Shot Nine:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paul hires a new lead guitarist, and Eric isn't very happy with it, but to reasons from the past. A/U

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to re upload on here! I've been very busy recently with a Tommy Thayer X Eric Singer fanfic! Drop something in the comments if you're interested!!!

Paul Pov

I was tapping a pencil on my composition book. Our lead guitarist, Mark St. John just decided to quit out of the blue and left, and now I had to think of a new guitarist, since Gene was running off doing random acting bullshit and whatever.

I had written a list of names and was crossing them off one by one until there was the last name standing:

Bruce Kulick

Hm. I've heard people say how much of a good guitar player he is, and I've met him before, the kid's nice. I guess I could audition him myself.

I called him and asked him if he wanted to try out. He accepted and was going to come over at my place today.

Time skip

Bruce did really good! He already knew who me and Gene were, but had no clue who Eric was, we'll just introduce them to each other.

Eric Pov

I drove Paul's house and knocked. We had band practice today, and I was gonna be introduced to the new lead guitarist. I would miss Mark a bit, but then again I couldn't wait to meet the new guitarist. Paul didn't tell me who it is.

Paul opened the door and smiled at me. "Hi Eric! How are you doing?"

"I'm good. How about you?"

"I'm great! So... where's the new lead?" I asked.

"Follow me." Paul led me downstairs to his basement. I saw Gene and someone else. I looked at them, and I thought the new guy was him.

'No Eric.' I shook my head. That can't be him. I refused to believe that was him. But he looked so similar. 'Eric, you're nuts. That's not him! He wouldn't want anything to do with me!'

Then comes Paul's voice, which just makes my heart sink.

"Eric, this Bruce Kulick. He's our new lead guitarist." I stare at Paul and Bruce in shock for a second or two. Oh god why??? Why why why why WHY??????? Why Bruce out of everyone?! This is going to be so awkward, and he's a dumb jerk!! Bruce is staring at me in shock as well.

"Paul?"

"Bruce?" He walks up to me, and I could feel myself tense up. I tried to be strong about this in the last couple of seconds, now I feel that I can't even stare at him straight in the eye. It hurts too much to look.

"I... I thought I would never see you again.." Bruce's voice snaps me back to reality.

"Well.. here I am." I mumbled, looking at my shoes. Paul and Gene could tell there was something they didn't know.

"You two know each other?" Paul buds in.

'Knew each other.' I wanted to reply. 'I haven't spoken to Bruce in years.' But I couldn't be rude like that, Bruce was standing right in front of me. But I wanted to lash out at him, how he hurt me and tore my poor heart to bits and-

"Yeah." Bruce replied slowly. "Me and Eric were... friends." Friends. That's how we first started. Then it turned to a relationship then went down in flames. That's how I remember. I rubbed my arm and nodded. This was way too much on me. I needed to get away for a minute.

"I... I think I left something in my car. I'm.. gonna go... get it." I scrambled out before walking to my car. I thought for a minute, then burst into tears. Why did this have to happen now? Everything was going so well in my life and now God has to punish me by throwing Bruce back into the picture. Great.

I suddenly feel someone's hand on my shoulder. I looked up and saw Gene... phew.

"Are you crying?"

"....no.." I wiped the tears from my eyes. Gene gives me a look stating, "lies." I shrugged.

"What's up Eric?"

"It's Bruce.." I replied.

"You barely said 5 words. What's wrong with him?"

"Me and Bruce were... not exactly.. friends.." I replied, more tears streaming down my face. Gene looks at me, clearly confused.

"Then what were you- oh. Ohhhhhhhhh." Gene finally got it. "Bruce was your boyfriend?" I nodded sadly, as more memories of me and him filled my brain, leaving more tears to leak out of me.

"Yeah. You know... I always thought he was... the one.. Bruce gave me a lot of firsts. Though I've had many girlfriends before, Bruce was my first boyfriend. My first sexual partner, my first.. true love.." I hid my face in my hands.

"Aww Eric come here.." Gene picked me up and hugged me. I started sobbing in his shoulder.

"I loved- *hiccup* I loved him so much and he just *hiccup* left me and-"

"What do you mean he left you?" Gene asked.

"He dumped me for a girl! He said he didn't love me anymore! Do you know how much he hurt me?" I lashed out at Gene. He frowned. I sighed. "I'm sorry, I.. I missed him and hated him so much.. I.. don't even know what to think anymore.."

"Did you date anyone else after Bruce-"

"Do you think I would? Of course I didn't! I couldn't be hurt like that again! I thought for years straight that if I were to date someone else, they would just use me and get tired of me like-" I punched Bruce's supposed car window. "That." "Mean." "JERK!" The window to his car cracked and shattered to pieces. "THAT'S WHAT HE DID TO ME!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Gene stared at me as if I was crazy. I sank to my knees and sobbed harder.

"Eric! Please calm down-"

"I can't calm down!" I replied. I suddenly felt as if I couldn't breath, as if I was being pushed under water to drown.

"Gene.." I gasped for air. Everything went black.

Gene Pov

"Eric?!" I got down and shook him. Nothing.

"Fuck.." I mumbled. I checked for a pulse, ok. He's alive. I guess he just had an attack of some sort. I picked him up and brought him back in the house. Paul and Bruce looked up and stared at Eric.

"What happened to him?" Bruce asked worriedly, seeing that Eric was unconscious.

"He had a panic attack or something. He just got wound up and he passed out."

"Why would he get wound up?" Paul asked. Bruce looked down.

"Because of me.." he mumbled.

"You?" Paul asked. "Why you?"

"Me and Paul were... boyfriends.. now ex's."

"Why did you break up with him?" I asked. "He told me you left him for someone else, that you didn't love him anymore." I crossed my arms angrily.

Bruce sighed. "At that time I feelings were changing. I started thinking I wasn't into boys anymore. I saw this girl and I thought I felt something like the first time I saw Eric. My feelings got confused and I broke his poor little heart. When I told him I was leaving him, he kept asking me, 'why, Bruce, why? What am I doing wrong? I thought you loved me.'" Bruce wiped tears from his eyes. "Can I hold him?"

"Sure." I handed Eric to him, I could see Bruce smile lightly, but it quickly faded.

"He's changed a little since the last time I saw him.. why did I ever leave him?" Bruce mumbled to himself. He looked at Eric's fist. "Why is his fist bleeding?"

"He got emotional and he broke your car window." I replied.

"He broke Bruce's car window with his fist?!" Paul stared at me. I nodded.

"Don't ask me how. Only took him 3 punches." I shrugged. Paul stared at Eric like he was insane. The 'Starchild' grabbed a wet cloth and gave it to Bruce. Bruce placed the cloth on the back of Eric's hand. I didn't notice until now, but Bruce had lifted Eric's shirt slightly and was rubbing his stomach. He noticed me and Paul were staring at him.

"What? He loved tummy rubs when we were together. Look at his facial expressions if you don't believe me." I looked at Eric's face. Though unconscious, he was smiling. My eyebrows shot up. These two must've had a strong connection.

We waited a couple of minutes, and Eric slowly woke up. I saw his eyes flutter open.

"Paul??" Bruce held Eric's hand. Eric almost yanked his hand back, but didn't.

"......hi......" Eric said as quietly as possible, staring at Bruce's face, who looked hurt as well. There was a very awkward amount of tension in the room.

"Could you guys leave me and Paul alone for a second?" Bruce asked. Paul and I nodded, leaving the room.

Bruce Pov

Gene and Paul left the room. Me and Eric stared at each other. He was looking at me with a red face.

"Uhhh.. can you maybe... put me down??" He asked. I just realized I was still cradling him. I blushed.

"Sure.." I lye him on the couch and sit down criss-crossed. There was a uncomfortable amount of silence, I tried to make small talk.

"So.. Eric... that's gonna take time to get used to. Why a new name?"

"Oh.. well when I joined KISS, there were already three Paul's, Stan, who went by Paul, Ace, who was a Paul, and me, Paul. So they had me change my name. I chose Eric, and then shortened Caravello to Carr." Eric smiled lightly. I loved seeing him smile.

"I like the name Eric.. do you mind if I call you both names?" Paul blushed.

"Sure.. I don't care.." He mumbled. There was still silence between us. I couldn't keep beating around the bush.

"Paul?"

"Hm?"

"I'm sorry." I said.

"That's a bit late, don't you think?" Paul replied coldly. I frowned.

"I know it's late but, listen Eric? Please?" Tears were slowly welling up in my eyes.

"Fine." He crosses his arms and looked at me. "But you listen first." I nodded. Paul was now crying himself a little. "Do you know how much you fucking hurt me?"

"..." I couldn't say anything.

"I loved you, Bruce. More than anything. I thought, you would be the one I would.. spend the rest of my life with... but looks like I got that wrong." I tried to say something, but he cut me off. "I still don't understand what I did. Why did you leave me? What was with that girl that you didn't see with me? Did I do something? Why were you looking for me now?" He choked back a sob.

"Paul I never meant to hurt you." I said, gently grabbing his arm and stroking it. "You didn't do anything wrong. It was me. You know how every once in a while you have to question your sexuality?" He nodded, glancing up at me. "I guess I had one of those things, and I ended up hurting you. What was your other question?"

"... What did you see in that girl you left me for?" Paul asked, moving closer to me.

"Her? I don't know.. I guess I liked her and I went for her. God, I was a jerk to you." I started crying. "She was playing innocent. I thought she was nice, until she cheated on me and I found out she was married after we broke up. She robbed me of half my money. That's when I realized how you felt."

"Awwww.. Bruce.." Eric pulled me into a hug. I held him tightly to me, sobbing like crazy.

"I'm so sorry!" I cried against him.

"I'm sorry too!" Eric cried against me.

"You didn't do anything! I was a jerk!"

"I still love you!" I felt a switch flip in my mind. I grabbed him and yanked him closer to me, face to face.

"I love you too." I replied. "Do you want this?"

"Gimme." Eric kissed me. I kissed back, I finally have him again. He pulled away after a second.

"You okay Paulie?"

"I'm just... shocked.. I never thought I would see you again." Eric mumbled. "How did you find me?"

"After I realized I messed up, I searched everywhere for you. I also wanted to join a band and so Paul auditioned me. I never expected for you to be in KISS.." I ruffled his hair. He smiled, tears shining in his eyes.

"I can't stop crying.. I've missed you.." he hugged me again. I patted his shoulder. "Ouch!"

"You okay Eric?"

"Yeah... what the hell happened to my hand?!" He noticed that his fist was still bleeding.

"Oh... Gene said you broke my car window." I cocked and eyebrow. Eric blushed.

"I... uhhhhhhh.. I'm sorry... I just kinda... went on a rant and I'll pay for the whole-"

"Fox." I put my finger on his lips. "I'll pay for it. Not you, me."

"But you said you lost half your money! I can't let you pay for something I did-" I cut him off again by putting a kiss to his lips. He stares at me like I'm crazy. I pull back and smirk at him. His face turns red as a tomato.

"I'll pay Paulie, not you, me."

"..." He couldn't say a word. I guess I left him starstruck?

"Paul, Paul to earth?" I shake my hand in front of his face.

"Oh! Uhh.. I.. I didn't expect you to kiss me again.." he blushed even darker if possible.

"You're too cute." I kissed his cheek.

"Yeah... yeah... sure thing.." I chuckled as he mumbled aloud. "So.. do we just tell Gene and Paul to come back in or..?"

"What do you want to do? I mean if we do it quickly..." I smirked.

"Perv!" He smacked my head lightly. "I didn't mean a fuck session! Besides, their probably eavesdropping on us right now!"

"True.. just kidding Eric!" I laughed. Eric huffed But smiled.

"I love you Bruce."

"I love you too Eric."


	10. One Shot Ten: Cheater

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eric finds a couple of things that convinces him that Bruce is a cheater. Though is Bruce a cheater?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double Upload UwU

Eric Pov

I slowly woke up in the morning in my boyfriend, Bruce's strong arms. He was still sleeping of course, but he had a really tight grip on me, so I couldn't move at all.. but I love his embrace. My face was buried into his hairy chest, I thought he was a pillow for a second! I smiled to myself. I missed this for a while.

I had to go on a trip with my sister due to a family emergency, so I had to leave Bruce all alone! But, I'm back now, and that's all that matters to me, and I love him!

I felt him move back a little, so my face wasn't pressed against him. The cold temperature of the room rushed over my face, and I shivered slightly.

"You awake, baby?" I felt his rich voice call for me. I smiled and my eyelids fluttered open, staring back at his dark brown, warm, loving eyes.

"Yeah, morning Bruce." I pecked his cheek. He smiled and pecked my cheek back.

"Do you want me to cook breakfast for us? I'll make your favorite.." He stroked my face. I smiled more.

"Eggs and bacon?" I asked excitedly.

"Sure, I'm gonna get up now babe. You can't stay here if you want."

"Ok!" I nodded, snuggling back into the covers.

"Cute fox.." he kissed my cheek again and walked out of the room. I stared at him as he walked out.

After a couple of minutes I started to dress. I grabbed a shirt from the closet and put it on. I opened my boxer drawer and took out a pair. I changed into them and looked at myself in the mirror. Lookin' good, Eric!

I was gonna walk out of the room until something under the bed caught my eye. I got down on all fours and looked underneath. Two thongs and a bra? What? I pulled them and put them on the bed. I don't wear bras! And I do wear thongs, (for certain reasons of course 😉) But I've never worn a pink polka-dotted or green floral one! These things aren't mine!

I quickly check under the bed for anymore stuff. A condom wrapper?! What the fuck is all this stuff doing under our-...........

No..... no...... did he..... cheat on me?

No! He wouldn't!

But then.... why is all this stuff under our bed? I haven't been here for a week, and he was all alone, and we have never used use condoms since a couple years, and I always clean the house with him every couple of weeks...

I sit on the bed and think. Why would he cheat on me? Did I do something? Is my body not good enough? Is he not gay anymore? What's wrong with me?!

Tears fill my eyes and make their way down my face.  
That... that.... that asshole! He cheated on me! He thinks I'm stupid! That I'm a weak stupid toy of his to play around with! Well I'll show that meaningless jerk that I am worth something!

I storm downstairs angrily, with the bra, underwear, and wrapper in hand. I put them behind my back and walk over to him.

"Bruce..?" I growl angrily.

"Huh?" He turns around and sees me. "Ok hi Eric! I was..... okay, what's up?"

"Oh nothing.." I said sarcastically. "I was just changing and found THESE," I put everything on the table on front of him. "Underneath the mattress and just maybe thought you would know why they were under there, cause, you know, you've been here 'ALONE' for a week!" I shouted at him. He stares at the contents on the table.

"What are those?" He asks. This makes my blood boil.

"THOSE?! I DON'T KNOW WHAT THOSE ARE! THAT'S WHY I'M ASKING YOU! THESE CLEARLY AREN'T MY BELONGINGS OR YOURS, SO WHO DO THESE BELONG TO?!" I screamed at him, tears were filling up my eyes again. He stares at me in shock from my outburst.

".....Eric I don't know what your talking about-"

"DON'T LIE TO ME BRUCE!" I started crying. "H-h-HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO M-m-me.."

"Eric I didn't do anything! I really don't know where those came from-" I ran up the stairs and into the bedroom, sobbing. I locked the door.

After a couple of seconds, I heard him knocking.

"Baby! Please open the door!"

"No! Go away!"

"Please?"

"No!"

"I didn't do anything Eric I promise!"

"Well I don't believe you! Leave me alone!"

"Babe I would never-"

"THE EVIDENCE IS RIGHT THERE, BRUCE. NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!" I screamed through the door, crying harder. He sighed and I heard him walk away from the door. Why, Bruce? Why?

Bruce Pov

Where the hell did all of these things come from?! I would never cheat on my Eric, why would he think that?! I don't know what to say to him! He doesn't believe me!

I walked to the kitchen and examined the objects again. I have no idea where these came from. I barely like girls anymore. He's convinced I'm a cheater...

I chocked back a sob. I felt my heart break. He hates me. My little, innocent Eric hates me.. I sat on the couch and started crying. How can I prove to him I didn't do anything?

I continue to be a crying mess on the couch until I hear knocking on the door. I suck up my tears and open the door. Gene.

"Hey Bruce!" He greets happily.

"Oh.. hi Gene..." I mumble. His smile fades when he gets a second look at my face.

"Are you okay?" He invites himself in and stands next to me, rubbing my shoulder. I shake my head.

"I got into an argument with Eric."

"Wait, really? You two never fight!"

"Well we did, Gene." I growl at him. "And I frankly have no idea what I'm gonna do."

"What did you argue over?"

"He thinks I'm cheating on him, though I'm not." Tears filled my eyes again.

"And why would he think that?" Gene asks. I walk him over to the kitchen and show him everything.

"He found this stuff under our bed. I have absolutely no idea where it came from. And now he hates me." I started crying. Gene looks at the objects closely. He picks up the condom wrapper and reads it, as his face turns pink.

"Oh..."

"What?" I sniffle.

"Uhh well.... you remember you let me stay here for the night to watch the house while you went to pick up Eric from the airport?"

"Yeah...."

"Well.. I might have invited a chick or two..." Gene mumbled. I stared at him in confusion. What is he- oh....

"So you fucked two women on our bed and didn't clean up the mess you left behind?! That's why he thinks I'm cheating?!" I snapped. "And on OUR bed?!" He nodded.

"Sorry, Bruce... can I keep the panties and bra?"

"As soon as you tell Eric what happened, I'll let you keep everything."

"Fine." Gene walks upstairs. Please make this right..

Eric Pov

I'm curled into a ball, crying on the bed. I'm so.... depressed.. I can't believe he would cheat on me.. but he did.. I don't know where I'm gonna go, or if I should even go. I love Bruce so much, but the fact that.. he doesn't love me the way he did..

"Bruce.." I whisper, more tears make up my eyes for the ones that have already fallen. It hurts to say his stupid, but beautiful name. I hear knocking at the door.

"What?!" I snap. I'm not ready to face him.

"It's not Bruce, it's Gene." Huh?

"Oh.. ok.." I unlock the door and let Gene in. He looks clearly concerned for me.

"Eric, you look terrible.."

"Yeah, I know." I replied, sniffling.

"So, what happened between you and Bruce? I mean, Bruce told me his account but I wanted to hear from you."

I told Gene everything, how I found everything under the bed and I screamed at Bruce for cheating on me.

"I don't get why he would do that to me.." I cry. "I.. I thought he.. loved me! But.." I started sobbing.

"Eric, Bruce didn't do anything-"

"Bullshit. Why would a bra be under our mattress? As you can see, I'm not a woman, Gene."

"Still. Bruce didn't do anything. I promise you."

"If you were into men, I would kiss you right now, just to hurt him." I replied coldly.

"Eric, you know that's uncalled for."

"Do you know how hurt I am?"

"He didn't do anything!" Gene shouted at me. "I screwed two women in your bed!"

"Wait, What?!" I shouted back.

"Yeah! When I was watching the house for Bruce when he was picking you up from the airport, I called two chicks and railed them in this exact room! I forgot to clean up the mess. That's why everything was under the bed!" Oh..

"Oh..... are you sure??"

"Positive."

"Oh.... oh no.... no.. no.. no.."

"Are you okay Eric? I thought you would be relieved that he wasn't cheating."

"Yeah, but.. he just must be so hurt! I yelled at him and told him he was cheating on me and blah blah blah, when he didn't do a thing! What kind of boyfriend am I?!" I sank to my knees and sobbed harder. "I'm the worst person ever! He probably hates me!"

"Eric...," Gene picked me up and hugged me tightly to him. "He won't be mad at you.. he's crying downstairs you know.."

"Yeah because I'm a fucking idiot!" I sobbed harder.

"Well.. that's true.. but don't you wanna make him feel better?"

"My presence would make him feel worse." Gene sighs at my response.

"Stay here.." he walks downstairs. I'm the worst... he doesn't want me..

Bruce Pov

I wait on the couch for Gene, tears still streaming down my face. This is slowly tearing me apart. I want my Eric back. Why can't he believe me?

Gene walks downstairs.

"Well? Does he believe you?" I asked.

"Yeah, But he doesn't wanna talk to you." I frowned.

"Why not?"

"He's afraid you hate him and you'll never forgive him for thinking you were unfaithful." My jaw drops open slightly.

"Why would he think I would be mad at him? Is he crazy?"

"I don't know. You should talk to him."

I nod and walk upstairs into the bedroom. Eric's curled into a ball, facing the opposite direction, crying. I wipe my tears away. Someone has to be the non-broken mess.

I slowly get on the bed and wrap my arms around him. He jolts and looks at me, eyes widened.

"...I-"

"Shhhhhhhh..." I place a kiss to his cheek. He blushes red, but he's still crying. "Do you know how much you mean to me?"

"H-h-How much?" He stutters.

"Too much." I wipe his tears away. "Why do you think I'm here right now?" Eric shrugged.

"I don't know..."

"Do you really think I would hate you?"

"Mhm." He squeaks. I raise an eyebrow.

"Really?" I mumbled. "Eric, you made a mistake. That's all."

"I-I-I'm Sorry..." he started crying again. It broke my heart seeing him like this.

"Shhhhh... it's okay...-"

"But it isn't! I yelled at you for no reason and Gene told me I made you cry and-" I kissed his lips to shut him up. His eyes widened lightly. More tears went down his face. I pulled away.

"Do you think I hate you?" I repeated. Eric went silent and didn't move a muscle. I smiled slightly, tears in my eyes.

"So you aren't mad?" He asked, slowly falling into comfort.

"No, Eric. It was just a mistake you made. It's okay to get mad. All I'm asking is if you find something, don't go downstairs and start screaming at me." I told him, stroking his hair, chuckling lightly.

"Oh... sorry-"

"Why do you apologize so much? I get that you feel guilty but stop!" I laughed. Eric blushes hard and starts cuddling into my side.

"So, What are we gonna do with the panties and stuff?" Eric asks.

"Gene probably took them." I replied. Eric shrugged.

"True. A-are we made up?" Eric bites his bottom lip. I stroke his face.

"Sure." I kiss his cheek. "I love you Eric. You mean the world to me."

"I love you too, Bruce." I kiss him again on the lips, but this time, it's more passionate. I felt his hands move up and down my sides, as one of my hands traveled down his chest. We hear someone clear their throat and we stop what we're doing.

"Are you two good, now?" Gene asks. We both nod.  
"Okay, Bye." I heard him leave the house. Eric snuggled deeper into my chest.

"I'm hungry."

"Want me to make breakfast?"

"Sure."


	11. One Shot Eleven: Letter Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eric realizes he has a crush on Bruce, and he doesn't know what to do. Gene and Paul help him write a love letter, but does it help?

Bruce,

Eric chewed on the eraser of his pencil lightly. He didn't know how to word what he wanted to tell Bruce. Eric didn't know why he was doing this exactly, it was Gene's idea, after all:

Flashback:

Eric was destroying the drums on his drum set, the loud sound echoing through the Center, as it matched the harmonies of the guitars and bass perfectly.

"It's Cold Gin time again! And you know it'll always win! Cold Gin time again! You know it's the only thing, that keeps us together! Ow!" They all finished the song and waited for Paul's cue.

"BRUCE KULICK ON LEAD GUITAR!" Paul screamed. Gene and Paul left the stage and everything went dark, until a spotlight lit on Bruce. This is about when Eric noticed some things about Bruce he hadn't really had before. How his shiny black hair and dark brown eyes sparkled in the beautiful light. Or how nice Bruce looked in the black and white atomic symbols and stripes and squares that covered his body. (See video above)

Eric's eyes followed Bruce through the whole stage and solo. Bruce's guitar work was... was beautiful... Eric was in shock. Suddenly, a light flashed upon him. This was his cue. Bruce's gorgeous face glanced at Eric's before continuing the solo.

Eric started playing, almost forgetting how for a quick second. They both connected well, and Eric felt that connection. He kinda hoped Bruce did as well...

Time skip

Eric was still confused about his feelings, and the feelings grew stranger. He felt his heart throb and skip a couple beats for minutes when he would pay even the slightest attention to Bruce.

These feelings would confuse him even more when he would see Bruce with some groupie or whatever. At first, he wouldn't care too much, but now, now was a whole lot different.

Eric would feel anger pump through his veins. He would feel jealousy quickly take him over. Over course, he wouldn't make a scene or talk to Bruce about it, since he had no idea what was going on with himself, but he would want to rip that girl out of Bruce's lap and sit there himself.

Eric didn't know why he wanted to sit on Bruce's lap. Eric didn't know why he got so mad when he saw Bruce with a groupie. Eric didn't know why his heart pumped fifty times faster when he looked at Bruce. Eric didn't know why he wanted to grab Bruce by his collar and kiss him-

Wait... kiss him?

Eric was in shock when he realized what was causing him to act in such a weird manner. He... liked... Bruce?? What?

"No..." Eric laughed to himself in the mirror. That was ridiculous! He wouldn't like his best friend! Though his best friend was.. really pretty and hot.. and looked cute when he smiled..

Eric dropped the hair brush he was using in shock. No.... he likes Bruce! He really likes Bruce! Bruce, Bruce, Bruce, Bruce. BRUCE!

"I like Bruce..." Eric stared at himself in the mirror.

Time skip

After Eric's discovery of him finding out he likes Bruce, he had to tell someone. And that someone would be Gene, since Eric trusted Gene most out of anyone. Eric drove to Gene's house and knocked on the door (they were taking a couple days off from touring.)

Gene opened the door with a girl hanging on to him, he had a robe messily tied onto himself. Eric rolled his eyes. 'Classic Gene'

"Who is it- oh, hi Eric-"

"Gene!!! I'm not done with you yet- Eric Carr? Do you wanna join us??" The brunette grabbed at Eric's shirt. Eric quickly swatted her hand away.

"Thanks but no thanks." Eric turned to Gene. "I was gonna talk to you, but since it looks like you're really busy, I'll just leave you two-"

"Eric, it's fine. Crystal? Can you come tomorrow rather?" Gene smirked at the brunette.

"Sure Genie." 'Crystal' giggled. "Just let me get my clothes and purse." As she walked back in the house, Gene gave her a light smack on the ass. "Ah!"

"Sorry that I came in like this, but, I really need to talk to someone!" Eric said, scratching his neck.

"Sure Eric, Are you okay?"

"I'm not sure.. I.. could I come in? It's freezing out." Gene let Eric in his house and let him sit on the couch. Crystal had already left by this point.

"So what's up?"

"I.. I feel weird. I mean.. me and Bruce are good friends, right?"

"I guess so."

"And I'm starting to feel weird around him. I think he's...." Eric couldn't say it.

"You think he's... what?"

"Pretty. Really pretty! And then there's his eyes and hair and big, but cute nose and I really like Bruce!" Eric rambled. Gene was silent for a couple seconds.

"Oh... Never thought of you as the gay type much. Is this why you kind of stare at him all the time now?"

"I guess." Eric shrugged. "Gene I really like him! I want to ask him out! But, I'm afraid I'll mess up and embarrass myself.."

"Hmm.." Gene pondered. "Why not just write a love letter and hand it to him?"

"A love letter.." Eric laughed. "Very funny Gene."

"I'm not kidding Eric." Gene replied. "It's easier than words. It won't hurt."

"I guess.." Eric sighed. "I have nothing else to do.. okay, thanks Gene."

"No problem Eric." Gene smiled.

End Flashback

Eric's memory swirled around his brain. He really liked Bruce. He tried to focus.

'I think I like you.'

No! Too blunt!

Eric crushed the paper into a ball and tossed it away. He grabbed another paper.

'Bruce, do you want to go out for dinner?'

No! Too casual and stupid!

"Ughh..." Eric groaned to himself. "Why is this so difficult?"

"What's so difficult?" Paul walked in Eric's hotel room. They were back from their break and were once again on tour.

"Oh.. hi Paul... it's nothing.." Eric blushed.

"It doesn't look like nothing." Paul crossed his arms. "What's up Eric?"

"Okay.. I like someone and I'm writing a love letter.." Eric sighed. "Or at least... trying to.." Paul looked down and noticed all the crumbled papers on the floor.

"Who is it for? Is she a groupie?" Paul sat on the desk Eric was writing on, which was a very big desk, by the way.

"It's not for a groupie," Eric replied, blushing even more. "And it's not really a.. she.."

Paul's eyebrows jumped. "Oh, you like guys? Ok, then who's it for?"

"How about you guess?"

"Okay.. hmm.... how about Ron? The guy that just produced our record?"

"No." Eric shook his head.

"Hmm... Gary? You warmed up to him easily."

"No."

Paul kept naming many names and kept getting Eric's crush wrong.

"No." Eric answered to Paul's latest guess, which, by the way, was Eddie Trunk.

"Damn it! Who do you- oh... oh...... Eric I'm flattered that you have a crush on me, I mean, really I am but... I don't like you back so there's no point in writing a love letter-"

"Paul! It's not you either!" Eric shouted. Paul yelped And quickly shut his mouth.

"Oh. Then who is it Eric?"

"Fine. I like Bruce, you happy?" Eric told him. Paul nodded.

"Yeah, I am happy. Cause now I can blackmail you whenever I feel like it!" Paul laughed. Eric laughed along with him.

"Yeah, really funny!"

"But really though, I mean it." Paul became very serious. Eric stared at him and stopped laughing, a look of pure horror on his face.

"Y-y-you w-wouldn'-t..."

"Oh, but I would!" Paul chuckled darkly. He moved closer to Eric. "You're gonna do everything I say, Eric. You're mine."

"And if I d-d-don't?"

"I'll tell Bruce you like him, I heard he's pretty homophobic." Paul smirked. Eric gasped, tears filling his eyes.

"Please don't tell him, Paul! I'll do anything!" Eric threw himself at Paul and hugged him tightly. Paul immediately frowned.

"Eric! I was only joking! I'm not gonna blackmail you!" Paul could hear sniffling against his bare chest.

"You're not?"

"No! I was kidding!" Paul replied. Eric looked up, clearly mad.

"Jerk!"

"I'm sorry.. are you really that afraid to tell Bruce?"

"Kind of?" Eric gained composure of himself. "I mean, Bruce is.. special to me.. did you really mean that he's homophobic?"

"I was only kidding but, I don't think he's homophobic." Paul shrugged. "I'm sorry for scaring you a bit, Eric."

"It's fine." Eric sighed. "I'm too sensitive for my own good."

"So, let me help you with that letter."

"What? You wanna help me? Don't you have another groupie to nail?"

"I'm not in the mood for sex, but I'll help you, yeah. I'm the romance master!"

"Romance master!" Eric laughed. "You sure are, Paul!"

"Okay, let me see.."

Time Skip

Paul had finished helping out Eric. The little letter was short and simple, enough to get the point across to Bruce.

"Okay, now you go give it to him, and tell him your feelings." Paul told Eric.

"Okay, I have to admit, I'm nervous..." Eric admitted, looking into Paul's eyes.

"You'll be fine Eric, if you want me to ask Bruce what he likes, I will."

"Why are you helping me so much with this?"

"Why shouldn't I?" Paul replied. "Besides, I'm bored, I think you both would be cute together."

"How would you ask him?"

"I'll ask him about girls, then bring in guys, it's easy. Wait here." Paul walked out of the room. Eric looked at his bare feet, feeling doubt. Bruce wouldn't like guys, he seems so.. straight.

Paul's Pov   
3rd Person

Paul walked out of the hotel room and looked around the hotel. No Bruce to be seen, yet at least. He was probably interacting with the fans. Paul walked downstairs to the very bottom floor, there was Bruce. Paul smiled, Bruce was posing in a picture with this little girl with a KISS shirt.

"Thank you Bwuce!" The girl hugged him, her face pressed against his stomach. He smiled and patted her head.

"No problem, Angela, was it?" The girl giggled and nodded.

"Yep!" The Dad came up to him and gave him a handshake and had him sign a Asylum poster. Paul noticed it had all the signatures of the current band, well, except his.

"Hi Bruce!" Paul smiled, walking up to him. Bruce noticed him and smiled back.

"Hi Paul!" The girl, Paul guesses named Angela, looks at him and grins widely.

"Paul Stanwey?!" She walks up to him.

"That's me!" Paul kneels down. She hugs him tightly. 'Aw.. I want a child someday...' Paul thought. "Would you like a picture?"

"Can I have both of you in the pictuwe?" She asks, pointing at Bruce as well. Paul smiled and nodded.

"Sure, if that's okay with Bruce?"

"Sure!" they both take a picture with her and Paul sign the poster from her father. She looked so happy! Paul always loved making fans happy. They waved her goodbye as her and her father left. 

"So, were you looking for me?" Bruce asked. Paul nodded.

"Yeah. I wanted to talk to you actually."

"About What?"

"About you. I thought I saw you looking at a girl a day ago. You find her interesting?" Paul asked. Bruce shook his head.

"No, I mean, she was beautiful but, not for me."

"What kind of girls do you like then?"

"You mean guys." Bruce nodded at Paul. "I like dark hair and eyes."

"Like Eric?" Paul brought him up.

"Eric, hmmm... well, Eric is something.." Bruce shrugged.

"Why not ask him out?"

"I could... But is he gay?"

"Yes, and pretty in love with you."

"What?!"

"C'mon, you haven't noticed how he stares at you all the time now? And he stays away from you?"

"Wouldn't that mean he hates me?" Bruce frowned.

"No, that means he likes you, but is too afraid to ask you out, because he thinks he'll embarrass himself in front of you."

"I'm not sure if I believe you." Bruce looked at Paul weirdly.

"Ok. That's all I had to ask." Paul was about to walk away from Bruce.

"Paul!" Bruce called out.

"Yeah?"

"If he does like me, what does he like about me? I'm curious."

"Well, I saw him stare at your backside a couple times!" Paul laughed. Bruce blushed.

"Only that?" Bruce mumbled, twirling his hair with his finger.

"There's a lot more Eric likes about you besides your ass, but wait for him to tell you that. Just, if you're gonna date him, be careful with him? You know he's a really sensitive guy."

"Of course I would be careful with him. I really like Eric." Bruce nodded.

"Okay, see you Bruce."

"Bye Paul!" Bruce called back, walking over to another fan and signing a autograph.

Time skip  
Eric's Pov   
3rd Person

Eric played around with the note in his hands. Folding it, unfolding it, folding it, unfolding it. Repeating the process over and over. Eric was slowly but surely getting nervous second by second. He was telling Bruce tonight that he likes him.

"Eric!" Paul walked in his room. "The concert is starting in a hour! Get in the limo with Bruce!"

"Ok." Eric gulped.

"Are you okay?"

"Just a bit nervous." Eric replied. "I'm gonna get in now." Eric walked out of the hotel, Paul following him. Eric got in the limo and looked at Bruce.

"Hi Eric!" Bruce smiles and greeted.

"H-h-h-hi B-ba-Bruce." Eric fake smiled. Bruce frowned lightly. The limo took off quickly. Along the way, Bruce kept glancing at him.

"Eric?"

"Y-y-Yeah B-Bruce?"

"Are you okay? You're face is turning red, and you're stuttering."

"M-me?" Eric squeaked, still playing with the note in his hands. "I.. I'm fine!" He laughed nervously.

"You're not Fine." Bruce replied, smoothly. "What's in your hand?"

"Oh, this? It's nothing.. just some... stuff." Eric shoved the note in his pocket.

"Doesn't look like nothing." Bruce crosses his arms. "Eric, you've been acting really weird over the past couple of days."

"What can I say? I'm a weird person." Eric tried playing it cool.

"Eric you aren't okay."

"I'm fine!" Eric laughed. Bruce had enough.

"Eric!" He snapped, causing the smaller man to jump in his seat. Eric cowered lightly.

"What?"

"Can you stop being a fucking liar for one second? Paul told me everything!" Bruce yelled at him. Eric's eyes widened, and his mouth dropped open.

"I... don't know what you're-"

"ERIC! I KNOW YOU LIKE ME!! IM NOT FUCKING STUPID!" Bruce yelled at him. By now, the limo was in traffic and not moving. Eric's heart broke. He started shaking. Bruce practically hated him. 

"Fine. I do. I give up." Eric replied, trying to bite back tears. "I like you, no, I love you. But it's clear as glass you don't feel the same." He took the note out of his pocket and ripped it in half. He walked towards the door and opened it.

"Eric, What are you doing?!" Bruce shouted, his eyes widening.

"Leaving." Eric simply replied, getting out of the car and running off.


	12. One Shot Twelve: Letter Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eric ends up running off, and Bruce reads the letter, will they get together in the end?

Bruce Pov

Eric got out of the car and ran off. What the fuck?!

"ERIC!! ERIC!!" I screamed. I didn't see him anywhere. Wow, he's fast. I didn't mean to yell at him like that. We're still in traffic, not moving at all. I run out of the limo and to the other limo, which is right in front of us.

"GUYS!" I bang on the window. They open the door.

"Why are you out of the fucking limo?!" Gene yelled at me.

"CAUSE ERIC RAN AWAY! THAT'S WHY!" I screamed back.

"What?!" They both shouted at the same time.

"Why would he run away?!" Paul asked.

"He was denying that he liked me, so I got mad and yelled at him. He started crying and he ran off!"

"WHAT DID I FUCKING TELL YOU, BRUCE?!" Paul roared at me. "ERIC. IS. SENSITIVE!"

"I know, I know!" I replied. "And I'm sorry!"

"Driver, pull over!" Paul yelled. Both limos pulled over to the side of the road, which took a couple minutes.

"Okay, Okay. Let me get this straight. You yelled at Eric, though Paul told you to be careful with him, for having feelings for you? I mean, really Bruce? I thought you were a lot better than that." Gene crosses his arms. I rake a hand through my hair. We're standing on the sidewalk.

"Yes. I'm really sorry! I didn't mean to yell at him! He just wouldn't tell the truth, and I got mad..."

"Bruce, Sorry isn't going to fix the fact that if we don't find Eric in a fucking hour, we're probably going to have to cancel the show!" Paul yelled at me. I nodded.

"I know... wait.." I just remembered that note he ripped in half. I walked to the second limo and grabbed the two pieces. I put them together and started reading the note:

'Bruce,

I don't know how to say this to you, so here's this note. I like you. I like you a lot. You're so sweet and nice and you really make me feel warm inside. Your beautiful face is really something to look at, and your smile always makes me smile. Your sense of humor matches mine as well.

I may start crying when I give you this. I'm nervous that you won't accept me. I mean, I can't force you to love me, but, would you hate me for liking you? I can't help myself when I look into your eyes.

Please say something?'

I stared at the note in shock. It was beautifully written. He really does like me, and I tore his heart into bits. He probably thinks I hate him.

I wipe a tear from the corner of my eye. Gene and Paul notice.

"Bruce.. are you-" I put my face in my hands and sob. I feel guilty for hurting him. His terrified face of when I yelled at him stays in my brain. I feel both of them wrap around either side of me.

"Shh... Bruce it's okay-"

"But it isn't! Just because I did something stupid, we're gonna lose fans, and Eric hates me, and-"

"Bruce!" They both yell.

"Look, you did hurt Eric, but he isn't going to hate you." Gene told me. I sniffled.

"Okay. Let's go look for him." I sighed, wiping the tears from my eyes. We all split up into different directions.

Eric Pov

I was running in a random direction. I couldn't see where I was going. My vision was blurred due to my tears. Bruce hates me. He probably never wants to see me again. I knew this would happen. I'm a awful idiot who can't control my dumb feelings. I suddenly notice that there's a bar in front of me called something with 'Tipsy'? I can't read the rest due to my crying. Oh, I'm going in here aren't I?

I walk inside and sit at a stool. The bartender walks up to me.

"What can I get you?"

"Something that will take my sadness away." I reply, more tears filling my eyes.

"Are you okay?" I started crying again.

"Aww, buddy! There's no need to cry! What happened?" The bartender asks me.

"I'm in love with my friend.. he hates me." I sobbed.

"He, Huh? Well, I won't judge you. That's why you're upset?"

"Yeah. He screamed at me... some friend I am."

"No, you didn't do anything wrong! That asshole friend of yours should've been more supportive of you. Forget about that douche." The bartender tells me.

"But I love him! I thought he was sweet, and nice, and kind. I guess I was wrong." More tears were falling. "Just get me a drink, please."

"Are you sure?- Wait. Aren't you Eric Carr?"

"Don't draw too much attention to me, okay?" I ask him.

"But don't you have a concert today?"

"Yeah. I'm not sure if I can look at Bruce though-" Fuck. I said his name.

"Bruce? As in Bruce Kulick?" The bartender looked shocked.

"Yeah.." I sighed.

"Huh. I met him before. I thought he was nice! Who knew he would be such a homophobic ass?!" He yells.

"I'm not sure if he's homophobic." I replied. "He just yelled at me about liking him and he broke my heart. Please just get me a drink."

The bartender sighs. "Sure sir." He pours me a glass of something and I start drinking it, not caring about the horrible taste.

After maybe 20 minutes, I start to feel a little tipsy. I slowly start to forget about him.

"Cccan I have anotthher?"

"Fine. Eric, I don't think you should be drinking much. You're letting yourself and your fans down."

"I'm- Im hurrtng okey?!" I snap at him. He jumps and nods.

"Okay. Here you go." I continue to drink everything away.

Bruce Pov

I race around the whole entire city trying to find him. He's nowhere! I've entered every single store I've come across, and still, no Eric! We need him! I need him! I need to make up for what I did!

Next place I come across is something called, "The Tipsy Leprechaun?" I read aloud.

"Yeah, mate!" This Irish guy shouts at me. "Great place to get a drink!" Oh no... Eric's in here, isn't he?

I walk in and I look around. Then of course, the seat right in the middle has a very short guy with long and black hair. Found him.

"Eric?" I tap him on the shoulder. He sipping from his glass.

"Whoo are you?" He slurs.

"How much did you drink?"

"I don't knoowwww. Letsss ask misteer batenderrr." He turns around. "HEY! Misster Bryendder!"

"Oh God, yes Eric?" He replies.

"Thisss boi wantsss to know how much I drankk! Can youuu count with mee? Wonnn tooo thrweee-"

"Bruce Kulick! I never would believe you would hurt someone as innocent as this cute, little, puffball here!" He points at Eric.

"Bruccce?" He asks.

"Yes Eric, That's me." I reply. I turn to the bartender. "I really didn't mean to hurt him, I swear! He kept denying that he loved me and I got mad and- this happened." I sighed. He looked a little sorry for me.

"Oh.. so it was accidental?" I nod.

"How much did he drink?" I asked, petting Eric's hair. He mumbled something and laid his head on my arm.

"Lets just say... too much." We glanced at Eric.

"No! I'm nottt goin' with hiim!" Eric shouted. My eyebrows jumped. So he's an angry drunk? Wow, never expected that.

"Eric. Let's go." I gently grabbed his hand.

"No!" He yelled. Ugh...

"Eric. It's gonna be the easy way, or the hard way." I said to him, as if he was a small child.

"No." He crosses his arms. I sigh. Looks like it's the hard way. I pick him up from the chair and drag him out of the bar.

"WWHAT ARE YA DOIN'" he screams. Remember Bruce, he's drunk. I make sure he can't squirm out of my grip. Huh... He's so small and cute...

"Bwucie!" Eric whined as he tried to get out of my grasp.

"No. We're going back to the hotel, and you're gonna stay in bed."

"B-b-But there fannnnns!"

"You're in no condition to play. Could you maybe not have gotten drunk until after the show?"

"Welll, you," he punched my back. "Werrre the rrreassson I wasss there, soooo, that's your fualt, ya beef jerky!" Beef jerky? I guess he means jerk? I sigh to myself. I am the reason why he was there. I hear him crying.

"Eric, don't cry.."

"Ur e meatie!" He cries. Why does he have such an obsession with meat? I guess he means meanie?

"I know. Er, I'm sorry."

"Who'sss Airrr, ya girlllfrriennnnnd????" Eric laughs, but still crying.

"I kinda wish you were my boyfriend." I mumble.

"Whaaaa?" He laughed.

"Nothing." I replied quickly. I carried him over my shoulder back to the limo, quickly spotting Paul and Gene.

"What happened to him?" Paul gasped lightly.

"He went to the bar. There's no way he can play a show." I replied. "Eric, get in the limo."

"No!" He yelled childishly. Ugh.. "Maekk mee!" I grab him and put him in, putting his seatbelt on. He crosses his arms and huffs.

"See how drunk he is?" I ask Paul and Gene. They nod.

"Niccce ass." Eric slurs at me. I blush mildly. Paul smirks.

"I told you he liked your ass."

"Anyways, What are we gonna do? We can't go on with a drunk Eric Carr! He would fuck up the whole show." Gene stated. I nodded.

"Are we gonna just have to give refunds?" I asked.

"Or we could play tomorrow." Paul suggests.

"But that's our day off!" Gene whines.

"Gene, I'm pretty sure the fans are more important than a day off." Paul glares at him.

"But Paullllll!" Gene whined even louder. I roll my eyes and smile.

"No, Gene. We're playing tomorrow." Paul crosses his arms. Gene rolls his eyes. Paul walked to a phone booth.

"I'm gonna call the stage manager, okay?" Paul looked at me and Gene. We both nodded. We get back into the limo, the second one left already to someone. Eric is staring opposite of me. I guess I pissed him off.

"Eric?" Gene asks. Eric looks at him.

"Huhhhh?"

"We're never letting you go to the bar again."

"Whyyyy not? Itttsssss fuuun!!!" Eric laughs.

"It's not gonna be funnnnnnn by tomorrow." I reply. Eric glares at me. Paul gets in the limo and we drive to the hotel. I take Eric out of his seatbelt and dragged him to my room, I'm pretty sure he would try to drink all the alcohol in the mini fridges that they had in each room.

"Where am I goinnnn?" Eric asks.

"You're staying here with me." I replied dryly.

"Nooo I'm not!!" He whined. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, you are. You're gonna stay in the exact same bed as me so I can keep my eye on you. Now lay down." I said strictly. He rolled his eyes and collapsed on the bed. I rolled him over and put the blanket over him. I took of my shirt and got to the side of him, wrapping my arms around him so he wouldn't escape.

"Night Eric." He was already out cold. I smiled lightly. He is pretty cute when he sleeps. I slowly doze off myself.

Eric Pov

I wake up with the worst headache ever. I'm being squeezed to death by somebody behind me, and I feel like I'm gonna vomit. I turn to look at- BRUCE?!!! Oh no oh no oh no! What's he doing here in bed with me? Did I stumble in here on accident? He hates me! He's not gonna be happy to see me here! I quickly squirm out of his strong grip and silently freak out.

I suddenly feel vomit in my mouth. I sprint to the bathroom and throw up, way too much. I fell someone lift my hair up as I continue to gag and vomit in the toilet. My eyes are watering like crazy. I stop throwing up and I look up, Bruce?

"Br-"

"Don't worry. I've got you." He mumbles. He grabs a rag and starts cleaning my face. He picks me up and brings me back to the bed. I start crying. I feel like hell.

"Bruce..." I sob. "Every- thing hurts!"

"Well, you decided to get drunk." He replied simply, stroking my hair softly.

"Cause you hate me." I cried harder. I curled into a ball and turned away from him.

"Eric I don't hate you..." He mumbled in my ear. "I actually like you a ton-"

"Liar! Then why would you yell at me like that? That hurt, a lot." I sniffled. It did hurt.

"I got mad because you refused to tell me you liked me. I want you to be honest with me. Paul told me you liked me. It's obvious now that I look at it. You always avoid me because you're afraid I would notice, isn't that right?" He explains. Oh, now I feel really guilty. I nod slowly.

"Yes. I'm sorry!" I yelp before burying my face into his chest, still crying.

"Shhhh..shhhhhh...Eric.. I should be sorry. I yelled at you.." Bruce pats my back. I snuggle closer to him, my head still pounding like crazy.

"I'm sorry.. my head's killing me and I feel awful and-" I run to the bathroom again and vomit more. He gently grabs my hair and puts it in a ponytail. His hands rub my shoulders. I moan in absolute pain.

"Bruce.." I sob harder. He frowns and picks my up.

"Aww... my poor little Eric." He coos. He wipes my face again with another napkin. I cry and just cuddle into him. The pain is tearing me in pieces.

"What did I do to myself?" I moaned. He pats my back. He lays on my back to I can cuddle into his side.

"A lot. But I'm here.." he whispered, wiping my tears and kissing my head. I blushed lightly, his lips felt so soft against my head.

"I love you.." I mumble. He smiles lightly and pats my head.

"I love you too, Eric. Can I get you aspirin or something?" I nod. He picks me up and grabs a bottle, pouring one aspirin from it. I swallow it quickly.

"Can we cuddle?" I mumbled into his chest.

"Of course. We'll stay here until you get better." I smile and wrap my arms tightly around his body. I feel myself slowly drift off, despite my pounding headache.

"Night Brucie...."

"It's morning... but night Eric..." He replies. I giggle a little and fall asleep.


	13. One Shot Thirteen: Last Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He broke up with him on Christmas, a year later, they meet again, and he's engaged with a girl, but find out the truth about her!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made this one shot right before Christmas, but I'm re-uploading it on here anyways, it's still winter after all!

"So, it's over?"

"I'm sorry."

"You're really breaking up with me on Christmas?"

"I'm sorry."

"Is that all you say?!"

"I'm sorry."

"Please just tell me why, babe?"

"There's someone else."

"It's Chloe, isn't it Bruce? You're really gonna go after my ex?!"

"I'm sorry. Can we be-"

"No way in hell I'm gonna remain friends with you! Congrats, Bruce Kulick! You've officially broken my heart!"

"Eric, I'm sorry."

"Stop saying that! It's not making it any better!"

"Don't do anything stupid."

"Maybe I should go jump off a bridge so you and that slut can live happily ever after, in a gingerbread house for fuck's sake!"

"Eric, please don't kill yourself."

"I'm not doing that. I'm kidding. Though I don't know how I'm kidding after what you just told me."

"I'm sorry."

"Please tell me this is a joke!"

"I'm sorry."

"So it's not? After everything we've been through, every kiss, every hug, every 'I love you', you're giving me up for a whore?"

"She isn't a whore, and I'd appreciate it if you don't say those things about her! She's pretty, kind and beautiful, unlike you!"

"I really can't believe you would say that! You're saying that now because you haven't been with her yet! She's gonna use you for sex and money, then she's gonna dump you, then you're gonna run to me, crying, 'Eric, you were right! She did use me for all my money! I'm sorry! Take me back!' And I'm not gonna be sure what to do!"

"No I'm not, you're delusional!"

"YOUR'E DELUSIONAL! Fuck you!"

"I'm sorry."

"Bye."

Eric threw his phone across the room, shattering the screen. He had tears streaming down his face. Who dumps someone on Christmas?

"I don't need him!" Eric yelled at himself. "He was no good anyways! Well, minus his cuddles, and kisses, and-" Eric broke down crying. That was a year ago.

————————————

Eric was walking down the street when he saw them. He was singing 'Last Christmas' to himself, until he stopped. Bruce's dark brown eyes locked with his, and Eric couldn't move one muscle.

"E-Eric?"

"Bruce..." That was all Eric could say.

"Oh.. Eric.." Chloe glared at him. There was an awkward amount of silence.

"So.. how have you been doing?"

"Lonely." Eric replies simply. "No one wants a man that's shorter than them." He laughed to himself a bit. "Though I am considering joining the army, so that'll be something."

"The army?!" Bruce almost shouted. "Why?"

"Why not?" Eric replied, "It can be fun."

"Cmon Bruce," Chloe fake smiled, "I think he would be fit for it." Eric kept a fake smile on his face. The bitch only wanted him to have his brains blown out.

"Now, How have you two been doing?"

"Great actually! We just got engaged!" Chloe said, showing him this huge diamond ring. Eric stared at it in shock.

Bruce, What the hell are you doing? That's almost the same exact ring I bought her!

Eric felt his heart being stabbed, but tried to ignore it.

"Woah! That's beautiful!" Eric yelled in fake excitement.

"Thank you!" Chloe replied. "Well, we'll hopefully see you soon Eric!"

"Same here! Bye!"

"Eric, Wait." Bruce said. Eric flipped around. "Hon, can me and Eric chat alone for a second?"

"Sure." Chloe smiled. "I'm gonna be in this store." Chloe walked in this flower shop. Eric and Bruce stared each other down, not really knowing what to say.

"Eric... how have you really been doing?"

"Fine." Eric replied. "I mean, I'm still kind of hurting over our break up, but, it's for the best. You look happy with her." Eric's voice cracked lightly. "I miss you, but, as long as she's treating you fine..."

"I'm sorry for breaking it off suddenly. I'm a jerk." Bruce said. "Those things I said over the phone.. I never meant them."

"I'm pretty sure you did." Eric replied. "I'm dust compared to her." He kicked a rock on the sidewalk.

"Eric, please don't talk bad about yourself. You were stunning, and still stunning. I.. just love Chloe more." Bruce sighed.

"I understand. We still can't be friends.. I'm sorry. It hurts way too much." A tear made it's way down Eric's cheek.

"Do you still hate her?"

"Chloe? Yeah." Eric replied. "I'm sorry. But she's being fake. She doesn't care about me. She wants me in the army because she wants my head blown off."

"Eric, don't talk bad about her." Bruce growled lightly.

"I'm just saying from my experience. Her cheating on me got us together in the first place." Eric mumbled. "I'm just saying. It may happen to you."

"It's not going to happen. Chloe loves me."

"Sure." Eric replies sarcastically. "That tone of hers made me think otherwise."

"Can you knock it off?!" Bruce yelled at him.

"No, I can't. I thought she was the love of my life, then she hurt me, then I thought you were, then you deserted me on Christmas Day! So no, I won't!" Eric snapped. "You're going to get hurt, just like how I did! Goodbye Bruce." Eric started walking away from him.

"Eric! Wait!"

Eric slowly started to cry, running off in a random direction.

Bruce stood in place, watching him run off. He did feel a bit of guilt, but Eric was offending his fiancé! What was he supposed to do? Bruce sighed and walked in the flower shop to get Chloe, which when he entered, it caught him by full surprise.

"Yes. I'm single." He overheard Chloe say. "And I would totally mingle with you."

"You're really hot." The guy at the counter replied, cupping her face and kissing her. Bruce stood in shock. W-what?!

"Thank you. To be honest, I'm not single, but he wouldn't find out. After all, I've been cheating for a while." Chloe laughed. Bruce silently gasped, tears welled up in his eyes. Why?

"Hm.. why do you stay with him?"

"Money. He's rich. But you, you are so much sexier. Let me have your phone number, sir."

"Of course! I would really like to get you under the sheets-"

"Chloe?" Bruce was shaking with anger and hurt. Both of them turned around in shock.

"O-o-ohhh babe!" Chloe laughed nervously. "I didn't see you-"

"I... I can't believe you! You whore!" Bruce yelled at her.

"Honny let me explain!" Chloe almost started crying.

"E-Eric was right about you! I should've listened to him! Give me the ring!" Bruce shouted.

"N-n-no! B-baby!" Chloe bursted into tears.

"I heard everything, you bitch! Now give me, my fucking ring!!!" Bruce screamed. She took it off her finger, handing to him, shaking.

"I'm sorry!"

"I'm not gonna believe for a second you're sorry! We're over!" Bruce stormed out of the store, crying.

Why didn't I listen to him? He told me she would cheat, and I yelled at him. He was with her before! Stupid Bruce! Stupid, stupid, stupid!

Bruce felt horrible for screaming at Eric about Chloe. He needed to find him!

—————————

Eric walked to a pub, that for some reason was open on Christmas. He walked inside, and watched a couple people sing Christmas songs on a karaoke machine.

"Anyone wanna go next?" The bartender shouted as the last girl finished. Eric raised his hand, he felt like singing.

"Last Christmas, Wham." Eric told him. The bartender nodded and started playing the song.

————————

Bruce has given up on trying to find Eric, it was a lost cause. He wouldn't be in this mess if he stayed with Eric last Christmas.

Speaking of last Christmas, Bruce heard someone singing it, which was coming from a pub. Bruce opened the door and stared. Eric! He quickly sat down and watched. Him and Eric locked eyes, and he immediately felt Eric was singing the rest of the song to him:

"Once bitten, and twice shy.  
I keep my distance, but you still catch my eye.  
Tell me baby? Do you recognize me?  
Well, it's been a year, it doesn't surprise me.

Merry Christmas! I wrapped it up and sent it.  
With a note saying, "I love you" I meant it.  
Now I know what a fool I've been, but if you kiss me now, I know you'd fool me again.

Last Christmas, I gave you my heart.  
But the very next day, you gave it away.  
This year, to save me from tears, I give to someone special

Last Christmas, I gave you my heart.  
But the very next day, you gave it away.  
This year, to save me from tears, I give to someone special.

A crowded room, friends with tired eyes.  
I'm hiding from you, and your soul of ice.  
My god, I thought you were someone to rely on.  
Me? I guess I was a shoulder to cry on.

A face on a lover with a fire in his heart.  
A man under cover but you tore me apart.  
Now I've found a real love you'll never fool me again..."

He carries on with the song. More tears stream down his face. Eric sings like an angel. Bruce felt something in his heart. More tears welled up in his eyes. Bruce wasn't really focusing on the song, he was just focusing on Eric.

His beautiful, big, curly, black hair was still one of the most adoring assets of him. Then, his brown eyes, those beautiful brown orbs that Bruce could stare at forever. Then he still was pretty cute with his smaller figure. Bruce knew the feelings he was feeling. They were love, and for Eric.

After Eric finished the song, he walked over to Bruce, and almost dragged him outside.

"Can you stop following me- what happened?"

"C-c-Chloe, she.... oh Eric!" Bruce sobbed, wrapping his arms around him. Eric didn't know what to say. Bruce looked so broken-hearted..

"Shh.... it's okay..."

"I....I'm sorry!"

"Shhh....." Eric kept shushing him. Bruce had picked him up and was sobbing hysterically into his neck and shoulder, which Eric didn't mind too much.

"I'm an awful person! Who breaks up with someone on Christmas?!"

"I guess you know now, how I felt." Eric mumbled.

"I do! The pain... it's so bad!" Bruce screamed.

"Shhh.... Bruce.. please lower your voice." Eric tried calming him down.

"Eric, I'm sorry." He sobbed.

"I know, I know.."

"But I am! I left you for a whore on Christmas!"

"I thought you said not to call her that." Eric mumbled. Bruce glared at Eric, putting him down.

"I'm sorry.. ok? I didn't expect her to..."

"Cheat? If you listened-"

"I know, I know, you've already beat me up on it enough. Just, Eric, love me...."

"Are you asking me to be with you just after you broke up with Chloe?! No! I've missed you, but, I can't go through this again.." Eric yelled at him.

"No, I'm not saying that. Just, forgive me... that's all I'm asking, Er.. just forgive me.." Bruce stared into Eric's dark eyes, which were now as teary as Bruce's.

"Bruce," Eric sighed. "I can forgive you, but.. it's gonna take me a while. I love you, but what you did a year ago, you destroyed me."

"Where do I start?"

"I want a hug." Bruce picked Eric up again and hugged him. Eric breathed in Bruce's cologne. "Wow, you still smell nice." Eric mumbled.

"I have been using the same cologne.." Bruce replied. "So, are we friends or..?"

"Let's try friends first. Then we'll move on as we grow. I need time." Eric replied. Bruce nodded, tears shining in his eyes.

"Can I move into your house? Chloe's probably gonna kick me out."

"Sure, Bruce."

"And Eric?"

"Hm?"

"Merry Christmas."

"... Merry Christmas to you too."


	14. One Shot Fourteen: Christmas Cookie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eric has a huge box of cookies, and Bruce comes along. What will happen???

Eric Carr stared at the the green box in front of him, smiling. He was starving, and he just got these from his favorite bakery. He opened the box and admired every green or red cookie that faced him. They looked absolutely delicious!

Eric reached his hand in for one, grabbing a green, Christmas Tree shaped cookie. He licked his lips in delight. He was just about to take his first bite until-

"Wait. I'm forgetting milk!" He laughed. Eric grabbed a carton of milk from the fridge and poured himself a glass, then microwaving it for a couple seconds. Before he grabbed his glass from the microwave, he switched on a cartoon to watch, before grabbing the glass of milk from the microwave and sitting down.

Eric picked up the same exact cookie he picked up from the box and was once again about to put the cookie in his mouth until-

Ding!

Eric stood up, placing the cookie down. He walked to the door and looked through the tiny peephole, seeing his friend and band mate, Bruce Kulick. He quickly yanked the door open in excitement to see him. He always liked Bruce, a lot.

"H-h-hi Bruce." Eric smiled like a dope. The sight of the taller man always made Eric feel weak in his knees. "Wh-what're you doing here?"

"Hi, Foxy." Bruce replied, smirking. "I just thought I would stop by. You doing anything?"

"No... I just got back here. I bought some Christmas cookies, you want some?" Eric asked, smiling wider.

"Sure. Let me in." Bruce chuckled. Eric let Bruce in his apartment and sit on the couch with him. Both of them started to talk and eat the cookies in the box. Their conversation was mostly just Bruce talking about something while Eric 'listened' and stared into his dark, pretty eyes that he was in love with. Well, Eric was in love with everything about Bruce but he didn't want to say anything, in fear of rejection.

Both continued to eat all the cookies till one remained. Both pairs of eyes stared at each other, then to the cookie, then to each other again.

"You know, you should always let the guest have the last cookie." Bruce suggested.

"Well I paid for them." Eric replied. "I think it's only fair that I keep it."

"Oh really?" Bruce and Eric both went for the cookie at the same time. Eric grabbed the cookie, but before he could move his hand, Bruce slammed a hand over his hand.

"It's mine." Bruce growled playfully. Eric smirked.

"No, it's mine."

"Well I'm not moving my hand." Bruce said.

"Well me neither." Eric laughed. He grabbed his glass of milk with his available hand and took a sip. "Want a sip?"

"Sure." Bruce took a few gulps with his available hand, before sticking his tongue out at Eric. Eric stuck his tongue out back, his covered hand was sweating like crazy. Suddenly, he pointed across the room.

"Look! A something!"

"A What?!" Bruce removed his hand from Eric's and flipped around. Eric quickly stuffed the cookie in his mouth. Bruce turned back around and glared at Eric.

"That's my cookie." He growled. He lunged at Eric and slammed his lips against Eric's.

Eric gasped lightly, which allowed Bruce to shove his tongue in Eric's mouth, grabbing the non-chewed cookie with his tongue, and dragging it to his mouth, all the while keeping their lips connected. He then pulled away to chew and swallow.

"Now that's, a good cookie." Bruce smirked. Eric stared at him in absolute shock. Bruce just... wow...

"I... b- b-"

"Shhh..." Bruce shut him up. "Aww, you're so stunned. It's cute." Bruce kissed Eric's blood red cheek. "Eric, I've known you've liked me for a while."

"Y-you have?!" Eric squeaked.

"Sure. Look at you. When you're talking to, let's say Paul, you're perfectly fine. When you talk to me, 'Oh, h-h-h-hi b-Bruce...'" Bruce did a little impression of Eric and twirled his hair.

"That's not accurate!" Eric whined.

"Sure it is!" Bruce laughed in response. "I always knew what was going on in that brain of yours, but I didn't want to act on it until now. I know I drive you absolutely insane, don't I, Eric?" Bruce asked. Eric nodded in embarrassment and defeat.

"Fine, you drive me up a wall. I... really like you." Eric admitted. Bruce smirked.

"That's what I wanted to hear. Sit on my lap."

"Uh, what?"

"Just sit on my lap."

"Okay." Eric blushed. He got right on Bruce's lap.

"What do you want for Christmas, cutie?" He whispered in Eric's ear.

"Hm... I want you to stay the night." Eric smiled innocently. Bruce smirked back at him.

"What's so special about me?"

"Everything." Eric wrapped his arms around Bruce's torso. "Kiss me again.., Please."

"Sure thing, Foxy." Bruce kissed Eric again, but with a lot more passion. Eric moaned in Bruce's mouth. Eric felt every inch of his mouth being explored from Bruce's long tongue. Not as long as Gene's, but it could do a lot. Eric moved his hands up and down Bruce's back, feeling everything he could get his little hands on.

Bruce picked him Eric and went to his bedroom, laying him on the bed.

"Do you want to go further?"

"What did you think I meant by staying the night?" Eric winked. "I want to do everything." He whispered in Bruce's ear, making the taller man smirk.

"Okay.. we'll do everything. Some of it's gonna hurt though. I'll be careful."

"I know you will." Eric nodded. Bruce and Eric smiled at each other. This was going to be a very long night. Who knew a cookie would cause all of this?


	15. One Shot Fifteen: Diary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce is cleaning out Eric's apartment and finds his old diary. What will he find inside?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This one is very angsty. Eric is dead in this one-shot. Also, I apologize for not uploading for a long time on here. I've been working on a lot, including a new book which will first be released in Wattpad.

Bruce walked to the abandoned apartment. He couldn't think a thing. He was just at Eric's funeral, and Paul and Gene asked him to go through all of his things. Bruce went along with it, after all, Eric was his best friend. But did he really have to do it alone?

He walked up the stairs and to the door. That door. Bruce swallowed a lump in his throat. He was already about to burst into tears.

Bruce took a deep breath and opened the door, to the apartment that was once filled with happiness and joy, which was now dark and depressing. He would remember times with Eric, them just playing bass and guitar together, or sharing a pizza and watching a movie, like the best friends they were.

Bruce didn't know where to start. He guessed he would start with the kitchen? The living room had nothing but a Fox plush, which he grabbed for himself. He went to the kitchen and immediately scanned through all of the drawers, which were just filled with silverware, and things that weren't special.

Then he walked inside the tiny bathroom, dragging a tiny trash can with him. He took the toothbrush and threw it out, same went for the toothpaste, which was kid's Crest. Bruce smiles lightly. Eric always acted like a child, it made sense if he used toothpaste for a kid as well. He always complained that the other ones were too strong.

Then, he took a peek in the shower. He threw out the razor, but stared at the shampoo and conditioner. Eric always smelled nice. He smelled really nice. Tears brimmed Bruce's eyes, but he quickly brushed them off.

"I can't cry over a fucking shampoo bottle." He mumbled to himself, quickly tossing it and the conditioner in the trash. As soon as Bruce finished with every product in the bathroom, then came the bedroom.

Bruce quickly walked out of the apartment and back in, with three boxes from his pick-up truck. One was things to keep for himself, the second was donating, the third was giving to others, and he would toss the scraps in the garbage.

Bruce knew this room would be most difficult for him. This was his friend's bedroom. His dead friend's bedroom. He walked in and started looking through his desk. There were these drawings that both of them worked on for the Rockheads, the animated band they were working on before Eric died.

Bruce's eyes started to water. These drawings meant a lot to him. He suddenly remembered something that Eric had said to him, months before that dreadful day.

Flashback

"Thanks for visiting me again, Bruce." Eric smiled. "It's nice to have company."

"I just thought I would visit. Since you're my friend and all." Bruce smiled. "How are you feeling?"

"Awful. I'm sick to my stomach." Eric sighed. "Bruce?"

"Yeah Eric?"

"I want you to promise me something if I, don't make it."

"Please don't say that."

"We both know I have a small chance of living, but, please. If I die, carry on with the Rockheads project. That's all I want." Eric said, his eyes beginning to water. "I'm scared."

"I know." Bruce sighed, pulling Eric into a light hug. "I'm scared too, Er."

"I don't wanna die!"

"Eric please stop saying that." Bruce said, his eyes now watering as well. "You're not going to die."

"We both know I am. Stop lying." Eric sniffled. "And besides, I'm nothing. Paul's hands are all over the other Eric. I'm done with KISS."

"I know. But you have to get better." Bruce held Eric's frail hands. "If you get better, than we'll get you back in, no matter who Paul likes. You got it?"

Eric nodded. "Okay. Bruce?"

"Yea?"

"I love you." He mumbled.

"In what way do you mean that?"

"B-best friend. You're like my brother." Eric sniffled.

"I love you too, Er." Bruce hugged him again.

End Flashback

Bruce put the drawings in the keeping pile, wiping his tears. He needed to get this over with before bawling his eyes out.

Bruce went through everything in Eric's room, the box that was for himself was filled the most out of all of them. He couldn't let this stuff be thrown out. All that remained was one drawer. Bruce slowly slid it open, and saw a leather journal labeled:

Eric Carr's diary

Bruce stared at it. He slowly opened the book and looked at the first page, but quickly slammed it shut.

"I can't look through this." Bruce said to himself. "This was his personal stuff, but, I'm so curious. Fuck it, sorry Eric." He sat on the bed and stared reading the very first page:

May 1980

Hello journal!

I'm Paul Caravello, But now I'm Eric Carr! You see journal, I did it! I'm now officially the new drummer in KISS! I don't know how I did it, but I did! I'm so proud of myself. Of course I wanted to remain a Paul in the band but Paul Stanley was all like, 'uh no, you can't be Paul, cause I'm Paul' and I backed off, cause I didn't wanna cause any trouble on my first day so I chose the name... Rusty Blades! But they hated it so I chose this name instead!

I just got this journal with my new name carved into it! I've always wanted a journal before, but I've never had the time to get one...

Well, I'll write later!

Signing off,  
Eric Carr ☜(˚▽˚)☞

Bruce smiled lightly. Eric was so light hearted. Bruce started reading the whole diary. He stopped when he saw another entry:

July 1982

Hi journal!

I'm really lucky to have you aren't I? I can just let my feelings out whenever I want to? Yeah okay. Well I think I like guys.

Let me explain. So sadly Ace left the band, and we needed people to record on Creatures of the Night. So Paul brought in a bunch of guys to help us. One of those guys was a man called Bruce Kulick.

Okay, okay, *breathes in* HE'S. SO. PRETTY.   
I mean, he's just really cute and handsome and he has really nice eyes and hair and I'm rambling too much aren't I? I just have to let it out! And he's so nice! And so easy to get along with! I don't care about homophobes, I just want him! He looks like the perfect boyfriend!

Well, he's probably straight. There's goes my dreams of getting in bed and cuddling with him. What did you think I meant by getting in bed? Well, I want that too but-

I gotta go! Signing off,

Eric Carr

Bruce stared at the notebook in shock. Eric thought he was pretty?! Eric had a crush on him?!

"Oh my god..." Bruce whispered to himself. He flipped through the journal. Up to 1991

1991

Hey Diary

I have Heart Cancer. I'm in shock. I'm scared. The doc said it's rare. I don't know what I'm going to do. Am I going to die? Will I be kicked out of KISS? How about Carrie? She would be heart broken. And I would feel really bad. I mean, I know I don't really love her. I'm just trying to get over Bruce, since he's married to Christina now. (Flip to Page 43 if you wanna hear about my broken heart.) now my heart is actually in danger.

I'm so scared. I don't wanna die. I'm only fourty. I can't die yet!

Someone please help me calm down,  
Eric Carr

September 1991

I know I'm going to die, it's obvious. Everyone's acting like I'm fine, though I'm not. Paul's kicked me out of KISS. I'm so mad at him, but who can blame him? A dead guy can't play drums. I know people are going to find this journal. I don't know who's going to clean out this room. But:

Carrie, if this is you, I'm really sorry for not truly loving you. Im truly in love with Bruce Kulick. Please don't be mad at him. He doesn't know about the love I've had for a long time.

Paul or Gene, if you're reading this, I love you guys like my brothers. I'm sorry for cutting off ties and being mad. I'm just scared. I know Eric will be a good replacement. I'm sorry for acting like a baby. I know you both care about me and my health, that's why I'm out. Again, I love you both.

To any of my family, if you're reading this, I love all of you guys. Mom and Dad, thank you for helping me be the rockstar I was. I inspired to many people. Or anyone else, you inspired me as well.

And lastly, but probably mostly, Bruce. I love you. I told you I loved you like a brother at the hospital. That's a lie. I love, love you. You're so special to me, and please always remember me. You've probably read through the whole journal if you found this. And how I know that? Cause I know you.

Bruce Howard Kulick, you're the love of my life. You've made me so happy, and I will always cherish those moments with you until I die of this awful disease. Please fulfill what I told you at the hospital, make the Rockheads a show like we both planned. We've both came so far, you have to carry on.

I guess this is my goodbye. I don't want to go. I hate to leave everyone behind. Oh yeah and Bruce? Don't be selfish, you can keep the journal but please share this with everyone. Even Carrie. I know it's most likely you that's gonna find this eleven year old journal. They would all force you to clear out my apartment. I also leave you with my drums. They're yours.

I love every one of you. Please don't be too sad over my death. I would hate to see you all sad when I'm with the angels.

Well, this is my last time signing off,   
Signing off, one last time,   
Eric Carr.

Bruce was sobbing hysterically by the end. He couldn't stop himself. He was just sobbing until he had no voice. Eric loved him, and he didn't know till now.

"Oh Eric." He cried. He knew what he had to do.

——————

"Why are we all here?" Carrie asked. Everyone was at at Bruce's house. Eric's family and Carrie stayed as far away from Paul and Gene as possible.

Bruce held up the journal, everyone gasped when they saw 'Eric Carr's Journal'

"What's that?" Eric's mom asked.

"It was his journal. I found it while cleaning everything out. There's a part I need to read." Bruce sighed.

"September 1991

I know I'm going to die, it's obvious. Everyone's acting like I'm fine, though I'm not. Paul's kicked me out of KISS. I'm so mad at him, but who can blame him? A dead guy can't play drums. I know people are going to find this journal. I don't know who's going to clean out this room. But:

Carrie, if this is you, I'm really sorry for not truly loving you. Im truly in love with Bruce Kulick. Please don't be mad at him. He doesn't know about the love I've had, and maybe never will." Bruce read. Everyone gasped, staring in shock. Carrie's eyes well up in tears. But she's angry.

"Paul or Gene, if you're reading this, I love you guys like my brothers. I'm sorry for cutting off ties and being mad. I'm just scared. I know Eric will be a good replacement. I'm sorry for being a baby. I know you guys care about me and my health. Again, I love you both." Paul starts crying, Gene strokes his back in a brotherly manner, but he's about to cry as well.

"To any of my family, if you're reading this, I love all of you guys. Mom and Dad, thank you for helping me be the rockstar I was. I inspired to many people. Or anyone else, you inspired me as well." Eric's Mom is hysterically sobbing. His Dad wipes a tear from his eye.

"And lastly, but probably mostly, Bruce. I love you. I told you I loved you like a brother at the hospital. That's a lie. I love, love you. You're so special to me, and please always remember me. You've probably read through the whole journal if you found this. And how I know that? Cause I know you.

Bruce Howard Kulick, you're the love of my life. You've made me so happy, and I will always cherish those moments with you until I die of this awful disease. Please fulfill what I told you at the hospital, make the Rockheads a show like we both planned. We've both came so far, you have to carry on.

I guess this is my goodbye. I don't want to go. I hate to leave everyone behind. Oh yeah and Bruce? Don't be selfish, you can keep the journal but please share this with everyone. Even Carrie. I know it's most likely you that's gonna find this eleven year old journal. They would all force you to clear out my apartment. I also leave you with my drums. They're yours.

I love every one of you. Please don't be too sad over my death. I would hate to see you all sad when I'm with the angels.

Well, this is my last time signing off,   
Signing off, one last time,   
Eric Carr." Bruce collapsed onto his knees and sobbed. Everyone's now crying. Carrie walks up to him.

"He didn't love me?" Carrie asked. Bruce shook his head.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know he loved me until a week ago, when I found this journal."

"I always had a feeling he liked you." Carrie laughed lightly. "He always stared at you and your wife. And he looked so jealous in those wedding photos."

"I guess he did." Bruce nodded lightly.

"Bruce, we're so.." Paul and Gene tried talking. Bruce held up a hand.

"Don't say sorry." Bruce hugged both of them, the three of them sobbed into each other.

Who knew a angel was watching over them?

"I love you Bruce." Eric wanted to join their hug, but he easily went through them. He frowned. He hovered his hand over Bruce's shoulder instead. "I'll always love you."


	16. Chapter Sixteen: Babysitter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eric's sister gets sick and he decides to take care of his niece along with Bruce. Meanwhile, Bruce finds a old notepad containing a rather... shocking message.

It was a normal day between Bruce and Eric. Eric had invited Bruce over just to watch whatever was on tv and eat junk food. Bruce loved having moments like these with his best friend.

Both were having a great time with one another, until Eric got a quick phone call.

"Sorry." Eric said to him. "Hello?"

"...."

"Hi Lorreta! Oh.... you're sick? How sick?.... okay uhh... well we don't want your little one being sick as well... how about I pick her up?.... oh come on! Let me babysit Jeanie! I'm her favorite uncle! And her only uncle... but hey! Let me feel special! ... okay! I'll pick her up! Bye!" Eric hung up the phone.

"Okay, my sister's sick and I kinda just volunteered to babysit her. Is that okay?" Eric quickly rambled. Bruce nodded.

"Not quite what I expected but sure. I've never met your niece all that well besides a glimpse, so sure."

"Thanks!" Eric laughed. "I'll go pick her up. It's about five minutes away. You'll be fine here?"

"Sure. Go get her! I'm excited to see her now." Bruce reassured. Eric nodded and left his apartment. Bruce waited, watching more cartoon until he accidentally dropped his empty soda can, which rolled under the couch. Bruce got on his knees and grabbed it, but realized something underneath the couch. He snatched it and looked at it, a notepad. He quickly looked through it, until coming across one page.

1985 Note to self: This Bruce Kulick guy that Paul found is really sexy. I'll never have a chance with him, but he's dreamy. I'm probably gonna be cringing at this a couple of years later. I wonder if I'll still have a mini crush on him? Maybe. He's so cute looking! Ughhh, this is going to take forever to get over!

Bruce's face turned dark red. Eric thought he was sexy?! What?!

I mean, I'm flattered. But Eric had and maybe still has a crush on me?

Bruce heard the door click, and he immediately shoved the notepad in his pocket. Eric emerged from the door, smiling, along his his niece, Sara Jean.

"Sara, this is your... non related uncle named Bruce! He's the one that plays guitar for KISS. Say hi!" Eric introduced. Sara nodded and smiled, walking up to him.

"Hi!" She hugged him. Bruce smiled.

"Hi little one! Aren't you friendly?" He chuckled at the hug she was giving him. She giggled and nodded.

"So your mom's sick?" Eric asked, sitting on the couch.

"Yeah! She said her tummy hurted!" She said, of course using incorrect grammar, since she was only six.

"It's hurt, but you'll get there." Bruce corrected.

"Okay! Uncle Eric! I'm hungry!" She whined. Eric thought for a minute.

"You are? Do you want Mac and Cheese? I'll microwave for you?"

"Yes!"

"Please." Bruce corrected again.

"Please!"

"And what do you say after that, Jeanie?" Bruce asked, smiling.

"Thank you!"

"There you go." Bruce chuckled. He took Sara off of him and went to the kitchen with Eric.

"Don't you love your manners?" Eric giggled. Bruce nodded.

"She should be educated on them early. No one wants a bratty child." Bruce replied. Eric put the Mac and Cheese in the microwave.

"True. You know, you'd be a really good father." Eric complimented.

"Thanks. You'd make a good father as well." Bruce laughed.

"Why don't you have kids then?"

"I don't have anyone. Why don't you have kids?"

"I don't have anyone either." Eric replied. "I need someone like you. The more responsible one?"

"And I need someone like you, the fun one, would you call yourself?"

"Hey! You're fun! You're just in the more strict 'I will kill you if you even look at my daughter' category." Eric explained. Bruce blinked.

"I would be overprotective?"

"Maybe. We'll never know till you get a kid. "

"True. Hey Eric?"

"Yeah Bruce?"

"I wanted to ask you, I uh, found this underneath your couch when I dropped a soda can." He gave the notepad to him. "Uh.... one of the pages you written that you thought I was sexy. Were you kidding on that or?"

Eric's face immediately turned red. He flipped to the exact page Bruce was talking about and read through it.

Oh no... I'm so fucked.

"Uh, this isn't mine???"

"Oh really? Then who else's would it be?" Bruce crossed his arms, smirking.

"I don't know... okay... I had a really huge crush on you when you first came along. Now, I kinda still do, but can you blame me? I mean, you're really hot, but you're sweet and sometimes you can just drive me crazy. I hope this doesn't change our friendship, does it?" Eric asked. Bruce nodded, stepping closer to Eric.

"Oh, but it does change our friendship, Eric." Bruce pinned him against the wall.

"It d-d-does?" Eric squeaked, taking it the wrong way.

"Yeah, of course. We aren't just friends anymore."

"Then... what does that make us?" Eric winced, as if any second he was going to get his ass kicked by the much taller man.

"Well, if you want," Bruce kissed him. "That makes us, boyfriends."

"Oh. Oh.... phew!" Eric laughed. "I thought you were going to beat the living hell out of me for a minute!" Suddenly, the microwave started beeping. Bruce got the Mac and Cheese out from the microwave and placed in on the table.

"Jeanie! You're food is ready!- oh.. you're already here!" Bruce looked down at the child.

"Thank you, Uncles!" She giggled, slowly starting to dig in on her food.

"You're welcome, hon." Bruce replied. Eric and Bruce glanced at each other.

After Sara finished her food, she took out two dolls from her backpack, and started playing with them, which Eric joined her in. Bruce watched the both of them.

I kissed Eric. I kissed Eric! Wow! I have to admit, he's pretty adorable, and I may want him to be my boyfriend? I mean, look at him. He is the 'fun one' in a relationship. I want to kiss him again.

"Uncle Bruce?"

"Hm?" Bruce glanced at Jeanie.

"Why are you staring at Uncle Eric?" She asked. Eric gave him a weird look.

"Uh, I'm not staring." Bruce lied, "I just think that your uncle has really nice hair.."

"Why thank you." Eric winked. "You have nice hair as well. Hey Sara, don't you know how to put hair in ponytails?"

"Yeah. Can I do yours, Uncle Bruce?"

"Sure." Bruce smiled. He sat down in front of Eric and behind Sara. She took out a hairbrush from her backpack and started brushing his hair.

"You know, I think you'll look cute with your hair up." Eric smirked. Bruce blushed.

"Oh be quiet." He laughed lightly. Sara put Bruce's hair in a very large ponytail. Bruce noticed Eric was staring at him, drooling a little.

"Eric, you're drooling."

"Sorry," Eric blushed, wiping the drool from his mouth. "You look very pretty with your hair up."

"You do look pretty!" Sara giggled. "Uncle Eric? Do you like Uncle Bruce?"

Eric paused for a minute, blushing. "Yeah, I do like Uncle Bruce, a ton." Eric's dark eyes stared into Bruce's, waiting for a response.

"I... like you too, Eric." Bruce replied, smiling. Eric moved closer to him and sat on his lap, slowly leaning in for a kiss. Bruce smiled and completed the action, pressing his lips gently to Eric's.

Wow, his lips are so soft! I can kiss these things forever. But wait, we're in front of his niece.

Bruce slowly pulled away and both of them looked at Sara.

"Jeanie, are you okay with me and your Uncle being together?" Bruce asked.

"Sure! Can I tell mommy?"

"Hm, no, not yet. That's something that I would have to tell her, hon." Eric replied.

"Aw, ok. You two would be good daddies!" Bruce froze for a minute. Him? A good father? Pshh, Eric would be the better father by far.

"You mean that?" Bruce asked. She nodded, hugging him and Eric. Tears filled his eyes. He always wanted kids, and a kid telling him that he would be a good father was everything.

"Are you okay, babe?" Eric finally called him that word. He started to cry, but tried holding himself together.

"I'm-im-im Okay.. I just... never thought I would be told I would be a good father..." He sniffled, crying more.

"Awww, Brucie... you would be. And though we just started dating, like, now, you would be a great father." Eric told him. Bruce burst into tears and hugged Eric tightly, Sara was sandwiched in between them.

"Uncles, you're squishing me!"

"Sorry hun." Eric slowly pulled her out of the hug and pulled Bruce closer to him.

"Everything's moving so fast, I don't know what to think!" Bruce sobbed.

"Bruce, please, calm down." Eric asked, rubbing his head.

"I'm sorry." He sniffled. "I've always wanted to adopt a child one day. Or even have a surrogate. I just always wanted someone to do that with." Bruce looked into Eric's eyes.

"And I would be the perfect candidate, wouldn't I?"

"Yeah." Bruce smiled. "I know we're in, three minutes into our relationship but, if we get far, can we have kids?"

"Sure. I have a feelings this relationship will last forever." Eric smiled.

"Uncle Bruce, are you okay?" Sara asked.

"Yeah, I'm better. Thanks to your uncle." Bruce smiled at Eric. Eric smiled back.

He's the fun one.


	17. Chapter Seventeen: Phone Addiction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce has been very attached to his phone, and Eric gets very mad. How will they resolve this?

Eric Pov

I woke up, cuddling against no one. I turned around and saw Bruce on his phone. Ugh, he's always been on that thing. I kind of always feel he's pushing me away to go on that thing. I miss my cuddles.

"Morning babe." I kiss his cheek. He nods but continues to stare at the screen.

"Mornin'" He sounds like a emotionless robot. See what I mean? I try to make conversation.

"So, I wanted to see this movie tonight, just the two of us." I blush.

"Mhm." He nods, not even looking at me. I sigh. I feel he doesn't love me anymore. Can't he look at me? 

"It was the romantic one?"

"Mhm."

He's really pissing me off with his phone obsession. I do have a right to be mad. You know what? I could do the same exact thing! I grab my phone and start looking through my Instagram.

After maybe what seems like an hour, he finally puts his phone down.

"So what were you saying, sugar?" He kisses my head. I completely ignore his affection and scroll through the photos.

"Huh?" I act stupid. He cocks an eyebrow.

"Something about a movie?" I completely avoid the question.

"Okay, what's up?"

"What do you mean?" I reply.

"You're clearly pissed." He says simply. That's when I kind of explode.

"Oh! I'm pissed? Hm, wonder why.... maybe because you would rather get married to your fucking phone than cuddle with me!" I snap. Bruce stares at me, shocked from my outburst.

"Ba-"

"Oh, don't 'babe' me! I've had enough of it! You barely shown me any affection whatsoever! I want a boyfriend! Not a robot!" I get out of bed and storm off. Bruce gets up and walks after me.

"Eric don't you dare walk away from just after screaming at me." He says, harshly. I cross my arms.

"Well maybe this argument we're having wouldn't be happening if you just showed me that you love me." I shout.

"Well I do! I'm sorry that I don't give all my attention to a pretty spoiled little princess!" He snaps. He grabs the keys from the table and runs out of the house. Tears slowly fill my eyes and I sit on the couch, but I just be angry. I don't need to cry.

Bruce Pov

I drive to Paul's house and knock on the door. He opens it, his boyfriend, Ace, right behind him.

"Hi Bru- you don't look to happy-"

"Eric can be such a fucking brat at times!" I start ranting. "When I glance at my phone once, he gets all annoyed and pissed off and says I don't give him any affection!"

"Well, do you?"

"Of course I do!" I reply. "What kind of question is that?!"

"When's the last time you took him for a movie?" Ace asks. I think for a second, then a minute.

"Well, I can't remember..."

"How about to dinner?"

"I can't remember that either..."

"Sex even?"

"Maybe three months ago?"

"THREE MONTHS AGO?!" Paul and Ace both scream. I nod.

"No wonder he's angry at you! I would've broken up with your sorry ass!" Paul yells at me. A large wave of guilt washes over me. I feel awful. I look down at my feet.

"I..." I put my head in my hands and let out a very long sigh. "Damn it Bruce.."

"Damn it Bruce is right! You're too attached to your phone!" Ace tells me. "If you keep using your phone, your relationship with him is gonna crumble."

"I don't want that! I love Eric!"

"Well you haven't been showing it, have you?" Paul asks. I shook my head. Tears fill my eyes, and they slowly make their way down my face.

"No..." I begin to cry. They both give me a look. Ace puts a hand on my shoulder.

"You should go get him something."

"Already a step ahead of you." I leave the house and drive to multiple places. I feel awful, and I need to makeup for everything. I can't believe I called him spoiled when I'm the one who's spoiled.

Eric Pov

I watch tv on the couch with a pillow. Nothing special. We just finished an episode of Friends.

"Well that was a fun episode, wasn't it Pillow?"

Silence. I sigh.

"Atleast you actually spend time with me. Unlike that jerk-"

I hear the door unlock. I roll my eyes. Great, he's back.

But I wasn't expecting him to rush in with a whole bouquet of roses and a stuffed teddy bear, also accompanied with a bunch of other little things.

"Bruce What are you-"

"Let me talk for a minute, Okay?" He drops everything to the side, except the bear, and shoves it in my arms.

"Ok..."

"I'm sorry for being such an asshole! I completely ignored you for months and I don't even remember the last time I took you on a date and I feel awful about it. I was acting rash and mean and I'm an awful boyfriend but I really love you and I had the need to buy you all of this cause you deserve all of my attention and-"

"Shhhhhhhhh." I put a finger on his lips. "I forgive you.. babe, you didn't have to get me all of this." I told him. He started crying and wrapped his arms around me.

"I'm just sorry! I'm a loser!"

"Babe you are anything but a loser. I just... want you to pay more attention to me, that's all." I explain.

"I promise to put the phone down. I want to fix our relationship. I bought tickets to a movie," he pulls them out of his pocket, there the movie I wanted to see tonight, I've been waiting to watch it forever! I squeal and kiss his cheeks.

"Omg, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" I hug him tightly.

"I could tell this is the movie you were talking about?" He sniffles. He finally stopped crying.

"Yes! But first, I want a whole cuddle session with you and this teddy bear." I smile widely. He chuckles and kisses my head.

"Anything for you, Foxy." He picks me up and brings us to our room, laying my down on the bed. He takes his phone from the bed and puts it in a drawer. Then, he pulls me as closest as we can be, the teddy bear sandwiched in between us. I smile and snuggle in, my head is buried against his chest. I've missed this for so long.

"You know, I love you." He says. I look up.

"I love you too."

"I'm still sorry. I treated you like shit." He mumbled.

"Babe, don't start again." I tell him. "After you feel sorry for something, you start beating yourself up and there's no end. Please just hold me and shut up." I lift my head for a kiss.

He nods and connects our lips together. I feel sparks, good. I've been wanting Bruce's lips on mine. We kiss each other slow and sweet, the teddy bear is practically crushed in between our bodies. Bruce pulls away for a breath.

"I've missed that.. a lot.."

"Me too. I love you,"

"I love you too, honey." Bruce holds me as we slowly fall asleep together. He never looked at the phone when I talked to him again.


End file.
